


School's Out, Forever

by KattsEyeDemon



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Multiple Minor Pairings - Freeform, Out With A Bang Big Bang, Suicide, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Drinking, Violence, Zombies, mass amounts of references, seriously guys there's a lot of zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattsEyeDemon/pseuds/KattsEyeDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life was normal. School goes on and on. People worried about their weight, looks, popularity. The same routine every day. Until a new medicine came out, Vipe! Revolutionary weight-loss drug. Promised to boost health, promote weight-loss, all at the low cost of a bottle of vitamins. </p>
<p>Unfortunately they didn’t warn about the sudden ravenous hunger for anything that moves, or the tendency to not stay dead.</p>
<p>Looks like School’s Out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for the Out With A Bang Big Bang.  
> Fanmix, header, and dividers by: Ravingliberal.tumblr.com  
> Fanart by: Freakingpotter.tumblr.com  
> Beta'd by: dracoyoulittlepoofer.tumblr.com
> 
> Fanmix:  
> http://raving-liberal.livejournal.com/1012374.html  
> Download: https://www.dropbox.com/s/u56y8xhe60raxth/SchoolsOutForever-Fanmix.zip?dl=0
> 
> Let's play find the references. Yay, side games with your zombies.  
> After all, it's not like you have to worry about School tomorrow, now do you?  
> School's out, kids.

**PROLOGUE**

_**New From the makers of Hydroxycut(™)! A new vitamin and dietary supplement that’s guaranteed to boost your energy, your libido, AND your metabolism to animal levels! Watch as the fat melts off! Try today for only $19.99!!!!! Guaranteed to work, or your money back! To order visit www.vipediet.com or call 1-800-347-7448.** _

__****  
  


“Oh… oh, this is bad.” A man in a white jacket and scrubs murmured, furiously twisting the microscope knobs as he watched the reactions inside the slide. They’d had this Vipe drug out for about a year, and each batch they let out had a test rat to keep an eye on to make sure nothing went wrong and for quality purposes.

This latest batches test rat was doing just fine. Until today.

Now, the rat was showing extreme violence; eating all the food in his bowl and even gnawing on the container. He was trying to eat his own tail, his eyes red and crazed, going after any piece of flesh that came near him, slamming against the walls of his holding cell. After managing to tranquilize him, they took a blood sample. But it wasn’t looking too good as the enzymes in the blood correlated with what the CT scans and MRI’s were showing.

The drug was mutating.

**COUNTDOWN: 3**

“New weight loss drug?” Jennie looked over Sara’s shoulder. “Does it work?” She asked curiously, grabbing the bottle to read the back. “This seems sketchy...” She hummed, before shrugging and taking one anyway, “what’s the worse that could happen?” she laughed, tossing the bottle over to Christina.

The bottle started making rounds in the Cheerio locker room, though there were three of them that refused to take it.

“I’m not allowed to take medicine that a doctor hasn’t told me to take.” Brittney refused, giving Sara a smile before bouncing up to the scale for her own weigh in, heading out afterwards.

“I refuse to take anything that hasn’t been extensively tested. That thing’s been out for barely a year,” Quinn scoffed, raising her nose and heading for the scale. “Besides, do you know what that could do to your body?” She hung back for Santana, looking in the mirror, smoothing out her lip gloss with one pinkie, the other hand smoothing her hair before giving that sugar sweet smile to her reflection. “Besides, don’t you know chemicals like that give you rashes and zits? Do you really want that this close to prom?”

“Please, like I need those. I’m already bitchin’ .“ Santana smirked, stepping off the scale. She fixed her ponytail in the mirror, knocking the now empty bottle off the counter, watching it roll over to the corner bench, coming to a stop next to the trashcan. “Like those even work anyway.” She scoffed, heading out with Quinn, laughter ringing out as she caught up to Brittney and hooked their elbows.

**COUNTDOWN: 2**

“What in Green Hills is this?” Sue slapped down an empty pill bottle on one of the  teacher lounge table, startling both Emma and Will. “I found this empty bottle of highly untested, logically unsound chemical pills in my Cheerio’s locker room.” She sneered at Emma’s confused expression.

“Oh, don’t worry Coach Sylvester,” Figgins walked up, giving them a small grin to try and defuse the ticking Sue-Bomb. “It’s quite safe! I’ve taken it for a few months now and I’ve already lost fifty pounds! Glorious I say! Quite safe.” He nodded, quickly heading out of the lounge before Sue could round on him.

“My girls don’t need this chemical garbage destroying the teenage hormones that already play a tender balance between normal human beings and deranged psychos.” She snarled throwing the bottle into the trash.

“Tell them not to take it, Sue. They probably only do it so they don’t get yelled at during weigh-in’s, which you aren’t _technically_ supposed to do anymore.”

Sue snorted softly, placing her hands on the table. “Those weigh-in’s are for managing who can be on the top of the pyramid, and who can’t. And while some of my girls could stand to look a little less pear-like, I’d rather they did it the old fashioned way, not with this chemical smoothie.”

With that she stalked out of the lounge.

“Ugh, don’t tell me I have to organize another flash mob. I have too much homework,” Kurt sighed, snatching the bottle out of Rachel’s locker before she could close it. “Rachel, I’ve told you time and time again: you are who you are. You don’t have to change that. Especially not with nasty drugs that you have no idea how they would affect you or your voice.” He tsked, dramatically turning and dropping them in the trash.

“Kurt!” Rachel groaned, smoothing down her skirt and grabbing her math book. “Listen, I appreciate the gesture, truly. But if I want to stop being a blight on Finn and become more popular, I’m going to have to take the Glinda route here.”

“Not even Glinda would take that garbage,” he laughed softly. “Come on, let’s get to Chem. If I have to listen to Mrs. Nimitz drone on about the practicality of punctual timing again, I may just use a bunsen on her hair.”

“Well, it is a rather sad yellow white color,” Rachel hummed, hooking her hand through Kurt’s elbow as they walked. “I’m sure you’d be doing her a favor. Maybe ‘accidently’ get her purple pant suit as well?”

“See, you don’t need to change at all. But yes, that horrid pant suit must go.”

“First order of business: at the end of the week we’ll be heading to McKinley High to have a mock regionals practice with New Directions. The teams, of course, won’t be using actual show songs, but their stage is the same size as the one at regionals, so any practice to familiarize ourselves will be beneficial.” Hunter crossed one leg, looking over at the Warblers in the room.

Sebastian just laughed, leaning back and crossing his arms. “This ought to be fun.” He grinned, sharing looks with Nick, Jeff, and Thad. “I almost miss them. Almost.” He sat back up, steepling his fingers and resting his chin on them. “What songs do we practice with then?”

This of course, sent the Warblers into a chattering mess that made Wes wish he’d brought the gavel for old time’s sake.

**COUNTDOWN: 1**

Kurt leaned against the locker, grinning at the friends circled around him. Brittany and Santana were standing close to Quinn; Tina and Finn were bickering with Rachel about one of the moves in their choreography; Blaine was leaning a bit too close to his boyfriend, Eli, for his own good, but then again, with Aizimo and Karofsky backing off this year, they could afford the casual touches.

Artie and Puck came over just as the bell rang, causing everyone in the hall to scatter. Kurt sauntered off, running his hand down Puck’s arm in greeting, like they have for a while, with an almost playful flirting nature.

He did the same to Finn’s shoulder as he walked past to go to his english class, humming as Finn returned the shoulder rub. He smiled up at his step-brother before tugging Rachel, who was still arguing into their next class, ignoring her ruffled feathers and squawking.

Figgins looked over the school’s budget, wiping the sweat from his brow with the handkerchief that he usually used for decoration in his blazer pocket. He sighed, looking up at the clock and rubbing his eyes. For some reason today, he’d been more irritable, snapping at even poor Mrs. Jenkins in the office until she’d quit on the spot.

He groaned, eyeing the clock before nodding and heading out for home. God, why was he so hungry? Maybe he should stop for a pizza or eight. Yes, that sounds good. He smiled, twirling the lock on the office door before hiding the key where he usually did, in the fake plant next to the door. Yes, not very effective, but then again, Figgins always was a bit dense.

On the way out of the school, Figgins paused, having smelled the food left over in the teachers lounge. They had problems with the teachers leaving food out, much to the janitors disgust. Though that may come in handy now. A loud growl filled the empty hall, causing Figgins to look down to his stomach before heading into the lounge to eat his fill. Oh well, at least try to.

He was suddenly much hungrier than he thought he was. Once the food he could see was gone, he left, mumbling about how it was odd that the wonderful Vipe weight loss supplement wasn’t working on suppressing his hunger anymore. Maybe a double dose was needed?

Figgins was most of the way across the grounds of the school, heading for his car when he lurched to a stop. One hand went to his chest as he gasped, pain shooting down his spine and limbs as he fell, feebly twitching as he convulsed.

With one last spasm, he stilled, the night continuing around him, various animals sniffing at him before running off with tails in the air.

****  
  


**COUNTDOWN: 0**

**COUNTDOWN: 0**

**COUNTDOWN: 0**

“What do you mean you can’t find Lord Tubbington?” Santana asked, sighing. “Britt, did you put him in your backpack again?” Brittany shook her head. “Have you checked outside? Last time he did this I found him next to the teachers parking lot.” She smiled when the blonde dashed off.

“That girl’s gonna be the death of me.” She laughed, turning back to her locker to slam it closed right as the first bell went off.

Kurt looked around the Home Ec room, eyes roving for his wayward kitchen partner. He grabbed Puck as he passed, his hand slipping up to his inner bicep, almost caressing. “Hey, have you seen Rach? She wouldn’t be late to this class, she thinks learning how to cook non-vegan food will help make her smarter in Finn’s eyes. Like that could even work.” They both shared a snort before Puck shrugged.

“Dunno Ahuvi Sheli,” Puck smiled. “I haven’t seen her, though, maybe she’s running late? For all we know she’s in the auditorium practicing one of the 3,000 solo’s she has stuffed in that sweater of hers.” He grinned, spinning the chair around at Kurt’s table before sitting down. “I’ll stay your partner, maybe that ought to teach her not to make you worry.” he teased, dodging the swipe Kurt aimed for his head.

Hunter and Sebastian stood in the middle of the stage of McKinley High, gesturing the Warblers toward the exit. “Explore if you’d like,” Hunter grinned, “might as well amuse yourselves as much as you can in a public school. Be back here in two hours for the rehearsal.”

As the Warblers scattered, Hunter turned to Sebastian. “You’re free to explore too, just come back a bit earlier than the others.” He patted Sebastian’s shoulders, watching the other boy strut out of the auditorium before shaking his head and looking around, taking a deep breath and feeling his bones settle as he stood center-stage.

“Today is going to be interesting.” He smirked.

Brittney ducked under a branch, frowning and looking around. “Kitty, kitty! Lord Tubbington! Now is not the time to play hide and seek! We need to get you safe before something happens… like I get caught and Coach threatens to turn you into a hat again.” She sighed, stepping around a tree and pausing at the sight of a familiar blazer-clad back.

“Mr. Figgins?” She crept closer. “What’s wrong? Why are you hunched over?” She moved to grab his shoulder, only to be flung backwards as he spun, growling.

His eyes were completely fogged over, blood was around his mouth and he didn’t seem to even recognize Brittney. He shuffled forward, blank eyes locked on her, dropping what was in his hands to reach for her.

Brittney scrambled back, her eyes locked on the cat flopped over at Figgins’ feet. “Lord Tubbington!” She screeched before looking back at the blood covered principal. The principal that was about to grab her, and he didn’t look like he wanted a hug.

She bolted with a scream, heading toward the school.

Puck and Kurt were teasing Finn and Tina, the other two giving as good as they got. They were all in Home Ec, chopping carrots for the soup they were making, tsking over the way the others were cutting when they heard a scream coming from a few rooms down.

Looking to each other, they stood, concern on their faces morphing into surprise when a couple students went running down the hall. They heard another scream, coming from outside, that caused Kurt to turn to the window, screaming himself at the sight. “Brittney!” He ran to the window, knife still in his hand.

Brittney was running toward the school, obviously crying and screaming, Figgins chasing after her. Blood was covering his front, centered around his mouth and his fingers were reaching for Brittney like claws.

Before Kurt could run for the door in the back of the classroom leading to outside, Brittney tripped and Figgins took that time to pounce. Kurt could only stare in shock as Figgins yanked Brittney up by her ponytail, face burying in the screaming blonde’s neck, pulling away sinew, blood, and flesh as he yanked back.

“Yakiri!” Puck shouted, yanking Kurt back away from the door. He slammed it shut and locked it right as a Cheerio covered in blood slammed into it. “Kurt, don’t just gawk, come on!” He tugged the still shocked boy away, toward the front of the classroom where the other two were standing with knives in their hands, panic on their faces.

Puck turned, opening the door and peeked out before slamming it shut. “FUCK!” He cursed, kicking a chair before rubbing his face. “We have to get out of here. I don’t know what the hell is going on, but we need someplace with a computer, a tv, something where maybe we can get some answers.” He turned to Kurt, “How far is the computer lab?”

“About four rooms down.” Kurt murmured, finally managing to shake off the shock, only to jump at Tina’s cry. Turning he could only stare as more and more of the population of Lima seemed to crowd into the field. “Let’s go.” he pressed his lips together, grabbing another knife before kicking open the door.

  
Kicking the door open into what could only be described as Hell on Earth **.**


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yakiri- one of the names Puck calls Kurt. Means ‘my darling’ pronoucned Yah-key-ri  
> Ahuvi Sheli- one of the names puck calls kurt. means “Lover” more male gendered. pronoucned AH-who-v shell-eye

**CHAPTER ONE**

 

Kurt ducked right as he stepped outside of the room, one hand on Puck’s arm, the other holding the knife tightly as he lead the way. The chaos that was the hallway made him pause for a moment, fear clear on his face at the sight of students running and screaming, being chased, attacked and- eaten... by their classmates.

 

He couldn’t really explain how they got to the computer lab, as all he could remember was bolting down the side hall and barely escaping a curled hand that reached for Finn just as the door closed. Puck and Tina made sure the room was clear as Finn and Kurt pushed all the furniture they could in front of the door trying to barricade it.

 

Once he thought the door could hold a bit of force, Kurt plopped into a computer chair, panting softly. The knife was in his lap now; his shaking fingers rattling the keys of the keyboard, eyes frantically scanning the news site, clicking on the ‘news now’ link and whimpered at the sight of the news caster. It was obvious she was scared as her trembling hands held the papers.

 

“The state of Ohio, and more than likely the rest of the US, if not the world, is in a state of emergency. Stay indoors. Do not open for anyone, not even your neighbor. No one knows just what is causing the mass hysteria and violence, but one thing's for certain: it doesn’t look it’s going to stop. Signs seem to include: fogged eyes, the inability of speech, extreme hunger, and violent tendencies. I repeat, the state of Ohi----”

 

Puck leaned over Kurt’s shoulder as the news anchor snapped her head to the right, her face paling and eyes widening. She dropped the papers, standing up, only managing to stumble back before another person stepped onto the screen. A man grabbed for her and dragged her forward, ignoring her shouts and screams. He bit into her arm, tearing flesh before letting out a gurgling growl. The women managed to smack him across the face, making his face turn toward the camera. His eyes were completely fogged over, face covered in blood and a snarl on his red lips as he swung back, going for the throat this time. Kurt jerked back into Puck’s chest at the sight, his hand reaching out to grab Puck’s, just as Tina shouted out.

 

Kurt turned away from the grisly scene to see Finn and Tina letting a couple people into the room. “Wait! What the FUCK you guys?” He fumbled for his knife, holding it out in front of him, only to relax slightly at clear, wide, panicked eyes and a voice clear as a bell talking.

 

“Kurt? What the hell is going on? I can’t find the others- and really, if this is what public school is like, I’ll stick with private school, thanks.”

 

“Fuck. Jeff, Nick, are you two ok? You didn’t get bitten, right?” Kurt rushed over. He looked them over, not lowering the knife until he was sure both boys were completely unscathed. Though they looked like they were put through the wringer; their blazers missing, sleeves of their white dress shirts ripped most of the way off and their ties loose, or in Jeff’s case, hanging from a pocket.

 

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_. Kurt?! I don’t think this is a good thing!” Finn started screeching a few minutes later as they tried to think of a game plan. Finn’s eyes were still locked on the now silent news feed. Well, it was silent. Now, though the women from before was pulling herself up, her eyes fogged over and bitten arm hanging limply beside her as she slowly shambled over to the camera. Small, soft grunts leaving her as she walked on a clearly broken ankle. Blood began to pour from her mouth slowly right before the feed cut out, a technical difficulty sign showing.

 

Kurt had to tug his shocked step-brother away from the screen before turning to Nick and Jeff. “What’s it like out there? Any path out?” He tried not to let the panic he was feeling show in his voice, but he’d had a rough last hour.

 

Nick shook his head, hooking an arm around Jeff’s shoulders. “No, this place is swarming with those monsters. It looks vaguely like the last time I was at the mall on Black Friday.” He mused, his voice only shaking a bit as he calmed down from running for his life.

 

Jeff hummed, leaning into Nick. “We need to make it to the teacher’s lounge. They have food and such in there, so it’ll be a bit easier to barricade.” Jeff shrugged at the shocked looks. “We were told to explore, so I did.” He grinned, tugging on his fringe. He pressed into the kiss Nick gave his cheek, smiling wider as the others started to plan.

 

Puck rubbed his hands over his face, scooping up the knife Kurt had left on the desk. “So, what I’m thinking is we play the good ol’ ‘bob and weave’ plan and use these on those we have too.” He flipped the knife, ignoring Kurt’s glare for being reckless as he caught it again. “Who knows, we might run into more Warbs or some of our other friends.”

 

Kurt nodded, grip tightening on his knife. “Now or never?” he asked, swallowing hard and headed over to the door. He waited until everyone was ready, and close by, before yanking it open, almost screaming at the sight that greeted him.

 

Brittany.

 

Brittany was standing on the other side, her head tilted at an unnatural angle, with parts of her throat ripped out. Her blonde hair splashed with blood and eyes fogged over.

 

He stood in shock for a moment, just long enough for Brittany-- no. The monster, to reach out, with a snarl twisted onto her lips. Kurt’s eyes widened in surprise as Puck reached out and smashed the monsters head into the door jamb. He snarled at the others to get out of the room as he picked up a chair, making sure that monster wasn’t going to get back up, ignoring the blood now spattered his shirt. He’d deal with that later. Preferably when they _weren’t_ in total danger of whatever did that to Brittany.

 

Kurt looked back just in time to see Puck blink back tears and run out of the room after them, turning back just in time to duck under an arm, one leg swinging out to knock Mrs. Auvil over, the lower English teacher lips peeling back to show red tinged teeth.

 

They didn’t stop to see if they were followed. Didn’t stop until they were at the door to the teachers lounge. Finn looked around before opening the door, letting out a shout right as the door was blocked by a figure and a pole was thrust into his face.

 

“Whoa! Dude! I know you hate me, but please don’t kill me! I don’t wanna eat brains, I promise, just call me Alice, though I refuse to wear the red dress...” Finn rambled, flinching back right before Kurt and the others pushed forward, shoving him into the room and quickly closing the door. A soft cry of fear leaving Tina as there was a big thud against the door right as the door latched.

 

Kurt leaned against the door, panting and flipping his falling bangs out of his eyes, looking around the room he always forgets even exists. “Oh, thank god!” he breathed, spying both blazers and cheer uniforms. “Quinn! Santana! Are you both ok?”

 

He rushed over toward the girls, stopping to absently rub a hand along the backs of Sebastian and Hunter as Jeff ran over to the others, just to secure in his mind that they were all really okay.

 

He pulled Santana into a hug, letting out a huge, trembling breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. A couple more were safe. There were more out there he was scared for, but these two were safe.

 

“We’re fine, Kurt.” Quinn soothed, rubbing his arm absently as she surveyed the group. “What happened? We were looking for Brittany and suddenly there were screams and these shamblers just walked right in as if we weren’t even there... and some were running like they were heading toward an oasis in a desert...” She shook her head, hugging Tina back as the shorter girl wrapped around her, still shaking from the computer room and whispering softly to try and calm herself down.

 

Kurt lowered his eyes to Santana’s shoulder, hugging her tighter as he forced the words out. “Brittany’s dead. Twice... I saw her. She was running from a crazed person, looked a bit like Figgins, but she was running screaming and trying to get away so badly. But then she just… fell.” He took a deep shuddering breath as he felt Santana’s hug tighten as well, her breath freezing in her lungs. “Then, when we were heading over here, when I opened the computer labs door, she was there again, but it wasn’t really her. She was one of them by that point.” Kurt held on tightly as the trembling started in the arms around him.

 

“Looks like Resident Evil out there.” Finn added with a laugh, a slightly hysterical edge cutting through any humor. “Of all the days for Z-day to hit, figures it’d be at school.” He shook his head and tutted, helping Puck barricade the door with some of the tables that were there, panting as he backed away, drinking from a plastic cup filled from the tap.

 

“That won’t hold forever bro.” Finn gestured to the door now obscured by tables and as many chairs as they could stack. “But it’ll buy us some time. Wish those counters weren’t built in.” He turned to Kurt, giving him a small, still shaky smile before pulling Santana into his own hug, chin resting on her head as she slowly stopped crying, resolve sliding over her face and into her body, mouth set firm.

 

Sebastian tugged off his tie, grumbling and shifting on his feet, feeling both antsy and useless. “Well, we sure as hell can’t stay here forever, then. Any place in this flea-infested school that we could actually make it a day or two?” He let a sneer drop onto his face, his habitual defense of course, only to let it drop at Kurt’s icy stare.

 

“There’s always the locker rooms.” Kurt rubbed his face, turning to head to the couch holding the chairs and table against the door. “As much as I hate it in there, there’s water, tougher things to barricade with as the lockers there aren’t attached, not to mention access to the outside that isn’t easily attained. Or at least I hope the exit isn’t.” Kurt flopped onto the couch, almost landing in Puck’s lap and  not caring where he landed. “I don’t like drinking since the Bambi incident, but right now it sounds so wonderful.” He sighed and leaned against Puck for a moment, eyes drifting over to where Hunter was standing at the counter. “Some tequila especially.” He mused.

 

“We’ll add that to our list of Z-day supplies, along with the Zombie repellant and Monster spray.” Hunter snorted, looking up from where he was shredding his blazer into strips with a pair of shears, Sebastian’s flung out on the counter next to him. His eyes flicked to the antsy Warbler, a soft smile on his face.  “Sebastian, grab any water bottles you may find please, including those that are reusable. Fill them to the brim. Really anything that’ll seal well can be counted in those.” He didn’t pay attention to see if Sebastian was moving before turning to Santana and asking to borrow her backpack, placing the strips and other things he had found within once she handed the now empty pack to him.

 

Kurt watched over him for a moment before catching on. He scrambled off the couch to head to the cabinets. He stretched up to where he knew Mr. Shue was liable to stash his granola bars, a soft cry of triumph leaving him as he found a few boxes. He was lucky the teacher had just restocked his supply.  He turned and juggled the boxes to the counter before grabbing onto Finn and pointed him toward where the taller cabinets were. “Get any first aid kits or food, ok?” He patted his step-brothers arm at the small smile and nod he received, heading to the other, lower cabinets.

 

Nick and Jeff set out to scour the fridge for anything that could possibly be shelf-stable for at least a day or two, Nick often rolling his eyes at Jeff’s discoveries. The others sought out other things to use as weapons, though, surprisingly enough, there wasn’t much in the lounge.

 

Hunter carefully packed the backpack, making sure first aid kits and such were on the top so they could be easily reached after packing the food and water bottles, having to take Tina’s backpack as well.

 

Santana crooned with delight, sliding a newly found machete out from behind one of the couches. “Oh I _KNEW_ Coach had something like this stashed somewhere!” She ran a finger down the handle before strapping the sheath around her waist using a few of the torn blazer strips to make a sort of belt. She reinforced it with Sebastian’s tie and knotted it as tightly as she could. “Mama Like!” She hummed happily, patting the blade.

 

“There are times you terrify me,” Kurt mused, “luckily, today is not one of them. I’m thankful, if anything. Okay, so we’re going to make it to the locker rooms, then what? Just bunk down for a couple days before trying to leave?” He left off the fact that he hoped it would all blew over. Mainly because he knew this wasn’t going to be done _quite_ so easily.

 

“That’s the plan, Gaybie.” Sebastian grinned, ignoring the glare once again as he tossed Hunter the last bottle he had found. “And then we’ll go from there I guess.” He shrugged and leaned against one wall, crossing his arms. He frowned down at them before rolling his sleeves. “It’s not like we won’t have time to talk about it.” Sebastian tilted his head, watching Santana test the weight of the machete. “Alright, so the Latina Princess has a decent weapon, what about the rest of us? We can’t just run around with kitchen knives. This isn’t a horror movie.”

 

“Looks like it,” Came various voices in response, tittering laughter easing a bit of the tension. Tina snorted and called out that she refused to grab the banana instead of the knife. Yes, they were still in hell, but at least they had a bit of a game plan. A bit of hope.

 

 


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yakiri- one of the names Puck calls Kurt. Means ‘my darling’ pronoucned Yah-key-ri
> 
> Ahuvi Sheli- one of the names puck calls kurt. means “Lover” more male gendered. pronoucned AH-who-v shell-eye

**CHAPTER TWO**

 

The hope doesn’t stay long.

 

They opened the door to eerie silence, which put all of them on edge. It hadn’t been quiet since before school this morning. Stepping slowly out of the lounge, Finn and Hunter carrying the packs and Santana in the lead, machete held tight. They headed toward the locker rooms, trying not to hit any of the lockers, not to mention not slipping in the pools of blood splattering the tile.

 

“Where’d the bodies go?” Finn murmured, eyes sweeping the hall. “I’ve seen this movie, it doesn’t end well.” He swallowed hard, jumping a bit as Kurt placed a hand on his bicep, patting and squeezing it in. “Thanks.” he murmured, though it didn’t help much. He felt like he was in survival mode on a video game, and he was losing.

 

Kurt shot him a small smile, freezing as he heard a noise from a room they were passing. He swallowed hard and motioned Puck toward the door. They peered through the small window. All he could really see was a wheelchair tipped over, at least three of the monsters crouched over someone, legs splayed but not even twitching.

 

Kurt tugged on Puck’s arm, forcing the him away from the door before he could see, and shook his head. At Puck’s questioning look, he let his trembling hands reach up to pull Puck’s head down by the nape of his neck, voice soft as he whispered in his ear, “Artie.”

 

Puck paled, reaching out to pull Kurt close for a moment, his face buried in Kurt’s neck. Puck stayed like that a few moments before he took a breath and released him, gently tugging him further away from the door. He shook his head at the others when they glanced back in concern. Puck hadn’t even realized that when he had grabbed Kurt’s hand, he hadn’t let go. Not that he wanted to. If anything, his grip had tightened. Even that little bit of contact helped calm his racing heart as they made their way along.

 

Kurt wasn’t sure what happened next, only that it happened too quick. It felt like slow motion, though, as he was suddenly yanked backwards, a bloodied hand curled in his hoodie. He cried out, eyes wide and panicked as he struggled to unbuckle the straps at the side to get free, trying to let go of Puck’s hand to do it.

 

Puck wasn’t having anything of it. He tugged him back towards him, eyes locking onto the hoodie, knife heading toward the straps keeping Kurt trapped. Both Puck and Sebastian spun around, grim frowns on their faces. While Puck cut the straps off and stripped Kurt of his hoodie, Sebastian went straight for the zombie. He managed to get it to let go of Kurt, bashing the pole he wielded into its temple. He snarled down at it, smashing it again before glancing up as more poured into the halls.

 

“MOVE!” Sebastian shouted, pushing Puck and Kurt along to where the others were starting to run.

 

His legs burned and chest ached, but Kurt could only offer silent thanks that he took up extra cardio as they scrambled down the hall away from, what could only be described as a herd, on their heels. Skidding around a corner they had the doors in sight at the end of the longest hall of the school. Panting and running as hard as they could, they bolted, the herd just about at the corner of the hall, stumbling and jerking to turn after the living humans.

 

Just before Kurt was sure they wouldn’t make it, he caught view of two people he thought he’d _never_ see working together. Mr. Shue and Coach Sylvester walked out of the locker room to stand in front of them,  their lips set in a grimace.

 

“Get into the room. It’s stocked for at least a day or two. There is also some of the other students are in there.” Mr. Shue called, baseball bat tight in hand. He turned to Coach and gestured towards the kids, saying something low enough that they couldn’t hear it past the thumping of their hearts. They pulled up to a stop just after them, panting hard.

 

Coach grinned, patting her own bat lovingly. “Looks like an excellent way to do this,” She agreed, turning to the group and gesturing at the room behind them, her grin turning cocky. “There’s a bunch of singing birds and nerds in there. I’ve stocked it with whatever I could find, though the weapons leave something to be desired. Ah, I see Satan found my blade. Excellent. Get in. They’ve almost managed to get around that corner.” She shooed them towards the door, one hip cocked, her chin lifted as she stared down her nose at the approaching swarm, clawing and surging around the corner, almost having to stop completely as they get tangled with the others until they were a mass of writhing, growling monsters.

 

Kurt, Santana, and Quinn all scrambled to stand beside the teachers, turning and holding out their weapons. They weren’t going to just _let_ the teachers do this alone. They were startled into looking up when they heard a snort, catching Coach with a rare soft look on her face as she looked over what was probably three of her favorite students. “Did I tell my cereal crew to stay out here? I’m pretty sure my dulcet tones told you to get your keisters in the locker room.” She jerked her head back to where Puck and Sebastian were waiting right outside the door, knives in one hand, holding the locker room doors open with their other.

 

“But, Coach!” Quinn sputtered, straightening a bit and clenching the pole in her hands tighter.

 

“But nothing, Blondie. Get going, you get to kick ass later. Right now it’s our turn, and I won’t have you taking my turn away.” She moved to stand in front of them, looking over her shoulder with a grin, though it didn’t reach her eyes. Her eyes only showed determination, an apology, and once again, that rare soft look. “Shoo, ankle biters.”

 

Kurt hesitantly started backing away, though apparently much slower than the Coach wanted, as she jerked her head to get Puck and Sebastian over. The boys each took a girl close, leading them back, though Kurt still refused to move much more, his eyes locked on the swarm that was mere feet away.

 

Sebastian sighed softly, walking up and grabbing him around the waist, tugging him back and slamming the doors to the locker room closed just as the teachers smacked the first zombie’s heads in.

 

Kurt was shoved back onto a bench as the strongest of the boys started heaving lockers in front of the door, effectively barricading them from opening for the time being. Though Kurt’s eyes couldn’t leave the exposed tops of the doors, listening closely to the commotion on the other side. Coach’s cackling echoed throughout the locker room as well as Mr. Shue’s snorts of amused laughter, probably at Coach, before a shout cut off by gurgles and choking sounds made Kurt tense up with a soft cry. Those sounds were closely followed by ripping and tearing noises that soon lessened until all Kurt could hear was the sound of his own heartbeat, and a soft voice whispering soothing things, things meant to calm, to try and lessen the hurt building up in his chest.

 

He hadn’t realized that he had been moved to a different spot, stuck firmly between Puck and Sebastian on a bench along a wall, each boy holding and petting one of his trembling hands as Quinn’s tearful face hovered in front of his, her hands smoothing away his tears. That was when he realized that really the only sounds in the room were whispering and crying, that it was silent on the other side of the fortified doors. He sniffled, giving Quinn a small smile to let her know he was okay. He squeezed Puck and Sebastian’s hands, pulling them up with his to press against his eyes. It took a few minutes for him to calm completely before he even could  chance a look around.

 

The first sight he saw was across from him. Nick was sitting against the wall with Jeff tight against him, the blonds face buried in Nick’s throat. Nick looked over to Kurt, meeting his gaze with a small, tight smile, eyes glancing over toward where the others were. When Kurt turned to look at who else was there he could only heave a sigh of relief. The group wasn’t that big, this was true, but a majority of his friends were there. They were safe.

 

Hunter, Finn, and Tina stuck close to where Kurt’s little group was, though Mike was there as well, talking lowly with Tina, her face cradled in his hands as he spoke. Hunter was on the other side of Finn, showing him how to use a strip of blazer to wrap the end and middle of the pole Finn now carried to make a better grip, grinning and even fist bumping him when he managed to get the cloth to stay where he wanted it to. Santana was talking quietly to Blaine, who had his arm around Eli’s shoulders, the other boy’s face ashen and shaking. He didn’t really want to think about what happened before they got to the room. Kurt swallowed hard at the thought, forcing his eyes past to go over to where Wes and David were sprawled along a bench, talking quietly to Sam and Mercedes, who were sitting on the floor next to them, pressed as close together as they could.

 

“Are we all that’s left?” He wondered allowed after a moment, not realizing until he spoke that his voice was scratchy and loud in the otherwise silent room.

 

Sam pressed his lips together before speaking up in answer. “I think Karofsky and Azimio made it, as well as Lauren. They were all at the cafeteria when it started, and they all went bolting out the doors and away. Though that doesn’t mean they made it far I guess…” he trailed off, Mercedes patting his thigh. “I saw a few lower classmen run off as well, so maybe not?” He reached up, ruffling his hair as he let out a breath.

 

Kurt pressed his lips together tightly, his fingers tightening in the grip Sebastian and Puck had on his hands. “So what now?” He asked, looking around the room at large. “We just plan and stick it out a day or two and hope that things settle down enough that we can figure a way out, and even then what happens after we manage to get out?”

 

Hunter frowned, moving to where they had set the packs, shifting a bit through the supplies they had gathered from the teachers lounge. “We’ll worry about that one tomorrow. For the rest of today, we need to rest and recoup from the shitstorm that hit us. We’re in a mostly safe spot, so we need to take advantage of it while we still can.”

 

“That’s the one thing I don’t get, how in the hell did Coach and Shue manage to gather this much supplies in the hellstorm this school turned into?” Puck gestured to the open storeroom door where the other supplies were that Coach had squirreled away.

 

Kurt nodded, wondering that as well. It didn’t surprise him, but it did make him curious as to how.

 

Blaine shrugged, standing to walk toward Hunter before moving into a crouch beside the backpacks as well. “Coach was telling us about how she knew something was going to go down since that new diet pill became popular. That’s what she was assuming started all of this. I don’t know _how_ she knew, but she told us she had started setting back supplies and such in the locker room, since apparently it’s the easiest to blockade.  Blankets, sleeping bags, those weird freeze-dried army meals, other food both dried and canned, as well as water. Hell, even first aid. I’m not sure how much we can carry once we leave here, but there’s more bags and storage in there as well. Those really good camping and hiking backpacks even. I don’t know about you guys,” He looked up at the others. “But I, for one, am glad that Coach is so paranoid about things.”

 

Kurt nodded, standing slowly and reluctantly letting go of the hands in his as he headed toward the storeroom that Puck had gestured to. Peering in he couldn’t help but let out a slightly hysterical laugh. “She _would_ be the one to store all this without anyone knowing ahead of time.”

 

He walked into the room and looked around fondly. There wasn’t much, he knew that, so they would have to figure out something after a few days, but at least--at least they weren’t completely helpless either. He gazed around one last time, grabbing a bottle of gatorade before turning to head back to the makeshift common area, dragging a sleeping bag and a blanket behind him. “I’m going to lay down, maybe even take a nap... while I can.” He explained at the questioning looks.

 

He spread the bag open onto the ground into a sort of pallet, spreading the blanket on top before chugging half the bottle of gatorade. He then slid under the blanket once he’d set the bottle on the nearby bench. As he started to relax, he was only half aware of two warm bodies slipping in next to him in his ‘bed’, as well as the sounds of others grabbing sleeping items and settling down. The last thing he knew before slipping into a doze, was two pairs of arms wrapping around him. He felt Quinn lean down from where she was settling in with Santana in the area above his head to kiss his hair, murmuring a soft ‘ _sleep well_ ’. He let out a soft sigh, a smile drifting over his lips, tucking his face into the chest in front of him as he drifted off.

 

 

Kurt jerked awake, blinking in the dim lighting of the room, wondering what woke him up. Frowning, he shifted his head back from where it was tucked against what turned out to be Puck’s chest. He shifted again, feeling a vibration against his hip. He let out a soft laugh as Puck groaned, pushing Kurt’s hips away a bit and muttering in his sleep about killing the bees. He rolled his eyes, reaching into his pocket to pull out his buzzing phone. He kept his voice soft because of the others,  “Hello?”

 

“Kurt! Where are you? Oh, thank _God,_ you’re alive!” Rachel’s voice drifted over the line, startling Kurt enough to where he accidentally jabbed an elbow into Sebastian’s stomach, making the other boy jerk away from his back, waking up with a groan. Sebastian reached up, tugging lightly at Kurt’s hair in retaliation. Kurt just gave him a small smile before sitting up, his whole body trembling with nerves and trepidation.

 

“Rachel! Where are you? Are you in the school? Are you safe? How did you survive?!” He asked rapidly, his voice quickly gaining volume and getting those, that were awake’s, attention, and jerking those asleep out of it just from the sound of his panicked voice. He felt Sebastian pull him back to press his chest against Kurt’s spine, curling around him.

 

“I’m still in the school, though it’s completely deserted, but the hallways are covered with blood! I managed to lock myself in the Janitor's office near the cafeteria when it happened, but when it fell silent for a while I crept out. Where are you? I’m near the teachers lounge now, heading toward the gym.” Rachel’s voice fell lower as she muttered to herself about blood puddles and stains getting on her new flats.

 

Kurt put Rachel on speaker phone, not really wanting to answer, just in case she was followed. He swallowed hard, grabbing Finn’s hand as the other boy scooted closer on the blanket. He also moved to completely sit in Sebastian’s lap, needing the comfort. He had a bad feeling. This wasn’t going to end well. “Rachel, you need to get out of here, okay? Just get out, find somewhere safe and--.”

 

He was cut off by Rachel, her voice growing relieved, but loud. “Oh! There’s Mr. Schue!” They heard the clicking of her shoes against tile, almost in surround sound as Kurt realized where she was with dawning dread. “Weird, he doesn’t usually come this close to the locker rooms… Hey, Mr. Shue!” Rachel’s voice echoed, not only from the phone, but from the barricaded doors as well.

 

“NO! RACHEL NO! GET AWAY! RUN AWAY!” Kurt shouted, scrambling out of Sebastian’s lap and reaching for the phone just as the screaming started, a growling groan overtaking the speaker. Kurt fumbled with the phone, managing to end the call right as the sounds turned really gruesome, tears flowing down his face. But that didn’t help stop the gurgling and cries that floated over from the other side of the doors.

 

He turned, grabbing Finn before the jock could run for the doors, hugging him tightly and letting him bury his face in Kurt’s neck as he cried. Kurt didn’t really pay attention as their other friends started crying at the sounds, everyone scooting to press closer together in the floor, the blankets and sleeping bags that Coach had left them made into once big pallet, with the Warblers surrounding the New Directions. Kurt shook his head as Sebastian made to move to the edge as well, wanting to keep him close to him and Puck. He didn’t care if he was getting too close too fast to the other two. When it’s basically the end of the world, rules like that go out the window.

 

As the sky-light darkened with the quickly approaching night, the sounds finally died back down to complete silence. The group of shaken students passed out some supplies among them. Some ate the food,  though just barely enough to be full before curling up altogether on the big pallet for the night. Taking comfort from each other as they each, one by one, fell asleep.

 

Because when morning came, they had plans to make.

 

 


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yakiri- one of the names Puck calls Kurt. Means ‘my darling’ pronoucned Yah-key-ri
> 
> Ahuvi Sheli- one of the names puck calls kurt. means “Lover” more male gendered. pronoucned AH-who-v shell-eye

** CHAPTER THREE **

 

Kurt woke the next morning to Sebastian shaking him gently, holding out a new bottle of gatorade, as well as some of the more perishable food that came from the storeroom. He smiled up at him, taking the food and sitting up slowly. He rolled his eyes as Puck whined, trying to tug Kurt back down. “Come on Puck, time to wake up.” Kurt laughed, flicking his nose.

 

“Don’t want to. Nope. Don’t have to. Nope, nope, nope.” Puck grumbled, even as he opened one eye and grinned up at Kurt and Sebastian. He slowly sat up, snatching one of Finn’s granola bars and ignoring the others shouts at finding some of his food magically in Puck’s hand.

 

Kurt grinned, rolling his eyes as he ate. “Come on Finn, just get another one. And don’t shout.” He tutted, giving the doors a glance as he headed toward the store room and mentally checking everything. He sighed, rubbing his face and heading back. “Okay. A Plan. What’s the plan?” he asked, sitting on the pallet and watching as everyone gathered in a sort of circle.

 

“Well first off, we need to get away from the school.” Blaine mused, reaching up to tug on a curl sticking up from the rest of Eli’s hair. “I’d say, head for anywhere that we could that would have supplies, because the ones in that room won’t last long.” He sighed, looking over to Wes when the other nodded.

 

“Hm, we need someplace that will be as easily barricaded and defended as here.” Kurt murmured, trying to think, his eyebrows knitting together. He hummed, tilting his head back to look at the sky-light.

 

They started tossing around ideas, but nothing really seemed to stick. Things like plain houses were quickly discarded, as well as various shops and restaurants.

 

“Well, I work at a bank during the summer, and I have my key card?” Hunter offered. “They’ve added things to the vault to keep those that accidentally become trapped inside alive and give them a way out as long as they have that key-card. Needed to, since a new employee ended up locked in because of a co-workers prank. That didn’t end well. That and a generator with a pass-lock that runs the whole thing that’s accessible through the vault...” He fiddled with his wallet, showing the key-card.

 

Kurt and the rest of the students just stared before Finn started laughing. “Well, that one would work.” He mused, snatching his granola bar back from Puck. “It’ll be better than going Grand Theft Auto on it.” He ignored the amused stares of his friends, bickering playfully with Puck over the food.

 

Kurt rolled his eyes, pulling his bottle out of the way of the play fight before licking his lips. “Okay, so getting more supplies and making it to the vault. Then what? We can’t obviously stay in that vault forever. Though as long as the actual bank can be fortified, then we’ll have a bathroom and such too and we can-”

 

“Baby steps, Kurt, baby steps.” Nick interrupted with a grin, his arm once again slung over Jeff’s shoulders. “We get a few days supplies, maybe even one of those CB radios out of a truck somewhere and get to the vault.”

 

Plans were laid out tentatively, and soon found Kurt and Blaine standing in the store room, mouths set in thin lines. “Splitting up may not have been our best plan.” Blaine admitted. “But it’s the one that seems the easiest to find different types of supplies.” He reached over and grabbed the bags and passed some to Kurt, starting to pack them up as they talked. “Take the MRE’s and the first aid as well as some water.” Blaine started packing three of the six packs, making sure to put as much as they could in there while still be able to carry them. “The blankets we can roll up with the sleeping bags and we’ll put one on each pack at least. I have a feeling for the most part we’ll use that pallet like last night. And we can grab more from the stores we have planned.”

 

Kurt nodded, his face set as he packed. “You guys be careful, okay? I know you are heading out the front of the parking lot while us the back, but we have no idea which one will actually be safer.” He kept his voice soft, trying to keep the others from hearing and possibly panicking.

 

Blaine just snorted. “Oh, trust me, I know. But at least this way we have a fighting chance. Better than the others in this town got.” Kurt just nodded at the truth in that statement, strapping the packs tightly and calling Finn in to help him take them out to his group.

 

“Okay. Finn, Santana; Quinn; Jeff; Hunter; Sebastian; Puck, and Tina, you’re with me. Sam, Mercedes; Nick; Mike; Eli; Wes, and David, you’re going with Blaine.” He swallowed hard, leaning into the hand Sebastian put on his lower back while Finn, Hunter, and Puck put on their teams packs, helping David, Sam, and Mike’s with theirs.

 

“Mission is to hit as many stores as you can for supplies, load them up and head to the vault, okay? Hunter, you said it was about half an hours drive from here?” At his nod Kurt smiled. “Okay, we’re taking my car, as well as Finn’s truck. Blaine’s crew is going to take the Warbler Van and Mike’s car. If I remember right, those are all parked on this side of the parking lot. My crew go on ahead, Blaine’s crew will follow behind, keep cells on and maps at hand. I have no idea how much longer cell towers will work, but better safe than sorry.”

 

Kurt closed the door to the storeroom, leading the others through the back way to the small utility door that thankfully seemed to still be locked. “Okay. I have no fucking clue what’s out there, but chances are it isn’t good. So keep your focus on the plan and look out for each other.” He smiled, gesturing Quinn and Santana closer. “I’m letting you two go first because you can run faster. Take the key to my car and get it started so we can just jump in and go. Santana, you’re driving Finn’s truck. Don’t worry about us. Just get to the car as quick as you can.” He smiled softly at them both before taking a deep breath and looking over his group. Blaine’s group crowding the other door, slowly taking the barricades off of it. He had planned it so Finn didn’t have to see Rachel, or the girls seeing Coach.

 

Nodding to Blaine, he opened the door, watching as Santana and Quinn darted forward, counting to three before leading everyone else out, following in the cheerleaders wake.

 

 

Quinn darted forward with Santana hot on her heels as they bolted for the parking lot. She cursed as she realized they had to either go around or through the football field. “Through or around?” she asked, looking back just enough to see that they had company. “Fuck. Through. We need room to move anyway and it’ll take less time.”

 

Santana cursed, bolting faster and jumping over the low fence in her way. She knew it wouldn’t block these Runners, but at least it would buy them time to prepare, not to mention slow down or stop the Walking ones. Quinn jumped forward, gripping her pole tighter, sticking a broken javelin she found on the ground into the dirt to stand straight up as a back up, spinning around and bracing herself.

 

Slamming the first one in the throat had Santana cackling much like their Coach, blade flying through the air. Quinn only laughed softly at her friend, spinning to smack another away from her. She cringed a bit at the spatter on her skirt, but now wasn’t the time to think about it. She pushed the thought away as she felt her temper flaring, continuing to swing the pole around, knocking into growling heads and chests. How dare they!

 

Quinn didn’t dare to think what was slowly staining her white socks, or how the white of her cheerleading uniform could now blend in with the WMHS red. Her lips were in a tight line, not even hesitating as her pole was wrenched out of her hands on a particularly hard swing. She was angry. She jerked the piece of broken javelin out of the ground, swinging it like a bat and clubbing one of the monsters in the side of the head. Finally, all the rage made it through her and out of her mouth as vicious curses.

 

“You just _had_ to choose _now_ to come into existence! This isn’t the fucking Walking Dead!” She snarled, twisting to put her entire weight behind the next blow, dropping another one, not paying attention to Santana, who went around with the machete she’d grabbed from the teacher’s lounge, making sure any that dropped were dead….well, more dead.

 

“I’ve got a prom night to plan! I’ve got posters to make, votes to earn. I’ve got that crown to win. I’ve got cheerleading nationals coming up and that’s not even mentioning glee regionals. Couldn’t you have come _after_ that?! I’VE. GOT. SHIT. TO. DO!” She spun, a fierce expression on her face to stand in the now mostly empty football field, Santana dispatching the last of the group that had attacked.

 

She blew her bangs out of her face and cocked a hip, watching as Kurt and the others ran up. She didn’t pause to do much but utter a sentence in loathing, face dark as she turned around, grabbing her pole from where it had landed before continuing on to the cars.

 

“I fucking _hate_ the apocalypse.”

 

 

Blaine pressed his lips into thin lines, staring at the doors. “Okay, let’s get this over with. David, if you see--.” He was cut off by his throat closing up as he so much as thought the names, forcing him to clear it.

 

“I know,” David smiled sadly, holding the wooden baseball bat. “I know. Come on Blaine, we need to hurry if we’re to make it to the car. I don’t relish on earning detention in Zombie High.” He laughed, shifting the backpack on his back before bracing himself as Wes and Nick started pulling open the doors. They slid into the hall, eyes wide open. Of course, they couldn’t really see anything, as there wasn’t a soul (or soul-less) in the hall.

 

Wes let out a long breath through his nose, catching their attention before flicking his fingers to show that they needed to use caution and keep eyes open in all directions as they started to move, keeping a quick pace without running. Running right now would lead to slipping through the still congealing blood, and the last thing Wes wanted was someone slipping at the wrong time.

 

The walk through the school was uneventful, the occasional panic as someone stepped wrong, but that was it. At least until they got close to the entrance. Nick let out a soft sound, gesturing to the side hall where Shue, Rachel, and a couple of other ex-students and staff stood, staring at them with their bloodied heads tilted. It seemed to the group that some seemed a bit more alert than others, not that anyone really needed to notice that to be terrified.

 

They took a few more careful steps towards the doors, hoping to slowly inch their way out, only to let out cries of surprise when the zombies lurched forward into a shambling walk, causing them to give up on the slow and steady idea and head straight into the ‘ _oh shit run now_ ’ plan. Even those monsters that weren’t running like the first ones, they weren’t exactly out for a morning stroll either.

 

Blaine and Eli ducked out of the door with Nick and Wes close behind. They turned just in time to see Mercedes, Sam, and Mike duck under David’s bat. David had swung hard enough to manage to catch both Rachel and Shue in the stomachs, shoving them back enough that he could slam the door and bolt after his friends, his lips moving in a silent mantra of ‘ _oh shit oh shit oh shit_ ’ as his legs pumped faster.

 

Blaine jumped into the Van, cranking it up and praying as he saw Mike do the same. He didn’t see the other cars, which only made him sigh in relief. At least they managed to get away. He looked over, just in time to see Mercedes slam the door to Mike’s car, the others sliding the van door closed before he peeled out, looking in the review to make sure the car was following. “Okay, To Walgreens.” He muttered under his breath.

 

Nick let out an almost hysterical laugh. “I’d give anything to be at the corner of happy and healthy right about now. Sounds like a nice vacation.”

 

 

Kurt slid out of the seat in the Navigator, breathing deeply to calm himself. He didn’t like this. Didn’t like this, not one bit. The drive over was bad enough, but this? “I hate camping stores,” he whined, glaring at Puck when he snorted. Looking over at Finn only let him see the eye-roll his step-brother tried to hide. “Fuck both of you,” he grumbled.

 

“Nah, I’ve _never_ shared well with Finn.” Puck laughed, slinging an arm around Kurt’s shoulder. “Come on yakiri, we need this stuff, otherwise I’d never make you go in one.” He tugged Kurt along, knowing that standing there wasn’t doing anything but putting them in danger for being out in the open. He was surprised they hadn’t already had problems.

 

“Thanks,” Kurt replied dryly. “I appreciate it. I don’t mind camping, but my idea of it doesn’t usually involve tents.” He huffed, watching the area around them carefully as they walked up to the door. He swallowed, gesturing for Tina and Hunter to go first while he and Puck brought up the rear.

 

They sighed in relief when they realized the store was empty, though there were a few spots where it was obvious that someone was attacked. Kurt grabbed a cart, telling Quinn and Tina to keep watch while the others started loading up all the waters into the back of Finn’s truck. Eyes like hawks searching. Once that was done they hurried through packing the few sleeping bags they found, into the Navigator.

 

Puck looked up from putting flashlights and hunting knives in the cart to watch Kurt. Kurt was staring at the tents with disdain before sniffing, lifting his nose high in the air and prancing off to the ropes and shelf stable food. Puck snorted softly, a soft smile crossing his face as he pulled up beside him, reaching over to pluck a few camping mess kits off the shelf, knowing full well that he was pressing close to Kurt. He smirked at the blinking gaze he received, bending down just a little only to jerk back at the thud next to them.

 

Sebastian grinned, knowing full well what he interrupted. He blew a kiss to the almost pouting Puck, fluttering his eyes and showing them the tubs he’d found. “We can put all the small things you have in these, here. That way it’s easier to not lose them.” He smiled as Kurt thanked him, a finger going to trace the blush on the other’s cheek before walking off, hip checking Puck playfully.

 

Kurt rolled his eyes at the other two’s antics, carefully piling and arranging their cart’s contents into the tubs, muttering to himself. “We need to make sure to grab as many emergency blankets and ponchos as we can shove in the cracks. Not to mention knives and scissors.” He was interrupted by Puck reaching out to lift his chin, taking his chance while he could.

 

Kurt’s eyes widened at the kiss, freezing with a knife in one hand, and a bundle of rope in the other. After a moment he relaxed into the kiss, his eyes fluttering closed and missing the look Sebastian threw them. He pulled away at a shout, licking his lips and panting in confusion for a split second, until it sunk in that it was Quinn trying to warn him. He gave Puck a small grin, eyes flashing over to Sebastian before turning to the door, grabbing the tubs once he’d shoved the things in his hands along the sides.

 

Quinn gestured down the street just as they dragged the tubs outside, setting them inside the back of Finn’s truck with the water, securing them as much as they could. Kurt took a deep breath, nodding to the others, his mouth setting into a grim line. “We need more than just knives and bats and poles. But we’ll talk about that once we’re at the bank.” He pushed Finn and Santana toward the truck, gesturing for the others to get in the van. “Hurry up, these may be walkers, but I really really don’t want to see if they’re followed by runners.” He hissed, climbing into the driver's seat and revving the engine.

 

Sebastian grinned, leaning forward from his seat right behind Kurt, laughing in the others ear as they sped off toward their next stop. “Yeah, we give a whole new meaning to the term Fast Food, huh?”

 

 

Blaine groaned softly, looking around the parking lot as he pulled closer to the doors of the Walgreens. “I have a really bad feeling about this,” he whispered as he put the van into park and slid out, leaving Mike and David as lookouts while the rest scoped out the store for anyone lingering.

 

They had just relaxed enough to grab carts when there was a crash, causing Nick to bolt away from the pharmacy doors where he was heading, just in time for a woman wearing a splattered white pharmacists coat to shamble out. Nick cursed, grabbing the bat where he’d stuck it in the cart, bracing himself. “Sorry Ma’am, but it looks like it’s time to clock out.” He joked as he swung, the bat catching the zombie in the temple right before she could grab him.

 

Blaine ran over, checking Nick over while Wes made sure the zombie wouldn’t be getting back up. He let out a relieved breath as Nick just grinned. “Ten points to Slytherin,” He crowed, earning sighs and groans from the others as they went back to raiding the store.

 

They got all the medicines they could think of that they might need, even the ones like blood pressure and birth control pills that they may not need at that very moment, but could in the future. As David and Wes loaded those up, leaving Mike on guard, the others scoured the Walgreens for anything shelf stable, as well as hitting the first aid aisle for just about anything they could see. Eli was looked at strangely for grabbing lotion and baby wipes, but he only raised an eyebrow when the next minute Nick was shoving as much lube as he could into a plastic box he’d found from where the workers had been stocking the aisle before things hit the fan.

 

Just as Blaine was going to tell Nick to ignore the lube to grab some of the towels and more of the hand sanitizer, Mike called into the store. “Death Eaters marching towards Hogwarts!” He turned to grin at the cackling Nick, making Blaine rub his face with a sigh before he pushing the others toward the doors. “Don’t just stand there! Get in the cars! We’ll get the other stuff at the CVS we’re stopping at next.”

 

They hurriedly loaded what else they could before the walkers were too close, almost tripping over themselves to get into the cars. “I’m just glad they didn’t decide to run at us!” Blaine called out over to Mike’s car as they drove. “They must have been walkers! Coach did say that the ones that were bitten were a bit more brain dead.” He ignored the laugh that drug from the others, cursing as he yanked on the wheel to dodge wreckage.  “We really really need to find those CB radios!”

 

“No shit! I’m not much of a screamer, myself!” Mike shouted back, grinning as he swerved around a crashed car, a manic, adrenaline rush making his eyes gleam with amusement. “First, though, we really need to make sure we have enough first aid! It won’t help the biting, but it’ll help the scrapes. It looks like biting may be what spreads it, and no offense to our town mates, that’s not a kink I’m into!” He cackled at the smack to the arm Mercedes gave him.

 

“Mercedes, stop hitting on me! I’m telling Sam you want in my pants! OW!”

 

 

Kurt looked out of the windshield up at the Walmart sign, his face pinched. “This isn’t going to end very well.” He hated going into Walmart any time that wasn’t the middle of the night. And that goes double for when Zombies are in town.

 

“You said that at the Camping store, little bird.” Sebastian snorted as he unbuckled his seatbelt. “You can’t always be feeling like this. This new life would be nothing but bad feelings. I only want good feelings from you.” He hummed, leaning forward to talk into Kurt’s ear.

 

Kurt looked over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. “Little bird?” he asked with a soft laugh. “Where the fuck did you get that name?”

 

“Hey, Puck gets to call you all sort of what sounds like Hebrew names. Why can’t I call you something? And yes, little bird.” He grinned. “My little songbird. Also, because I love Ed Sheeran, ok?”

 

Kurt laughed, shaking his head. “Ah, I see. That’s fine, just don’t forget my real name.” he smirked, winking as he braced himself to slide from the navigator, hand gripping his bat tightly.

 

“Why should I? When I’ll be crying it out later?” Sebastian grinned at the sputtering snort that Kurt gave at that. He grabbed his bat, he set his face into a thin grimace as he slid from the car, keeping watch as Kurt and the others followed suit.

 

Puck led the way through the doors, eyes scanning, gesturing to the others to grab carts as they slowly headed down the aisles. “Alright, we’ll get all the non-perishable stuff first. Tina, you get water and the first aid supplies. Finn, help.” he gestured for them to head out, hands turning to point out the next areas, “Santana, Quinn, you two hit the nut and jerky aisle, as well as the canned fruit and veggies.”

 

Puck turned to Hunter and Jeff, grinning as he gave a mock salute. “Alright, you two are on guard duty. Let us know if the ‘Night of the Living Dead’ start showing up.” He clapped them on the shoulder, watched them head back to the doors before gesturing Kurt and Sebastian to follow him. He headed for the the canned meats, loading the cart with the tuna and salmon while Kurt and Sebastian bickered playfully.

 

“Look, I agreed to the chili, no need to try and talk your way into the pasta as well. I know they’re carbs, but you need boiling water for those!” Kurt frowned, waving the package of spaghetti noodles he had snatched out of Sebastian’s hand. “I’m not wasting water just so you can have Breadstix two point oh!”

 

“Let’s get the ramen then. Much faster to cook, much less water, and I can eat like a public college freshman!” Sebastian snarked playfully, snatching the noodles back to fling them onto the shelf before waving a box of ramen under Kurt’s nose, setting it in the cart with a few others, making sure the Easy Mac was hidden from Kurt’s eyes.

 

Sebastian smiled while Kurt just rolled his eyes, huffing about how Sebastian wasn’t as slick as he thought he was, that he knew the Easy Mac was there. Sebastian just slid closer to press Kurt forward until the slightly smaller boy was backed against the aisle shelving, letting his smile slip into a smirk. “Now. My turn,” he murmured, leaning down, eyes flicking between Kurt’s eyes and his lips, watching as a tongue flicked along the bottom as he started leaning in closer.

 

“Not yet,” Puck grinned, tugging Sebastian back by his shirt. “You can mack with Kurt later. We need groceries now.” He laughed at Sebastian’s glaring grumble, blowing a kiss to them both before turning back to push the cart to the car to unload, the other two heading for the fresher food that could still last a while.

 

Kurt took a steadying breath before sliding his cart toward the fruit, his hand deliberately snaking out to slip under Sebastian’s shirt for a split second. When Sebastian turned, Kurt gave him an innocent look, picking up a random piece of fruit and waving it at the other boy.

 

“Apples!” Kurt exclaimed, grinning widely as he loaded up the cart with apples before he grabbed some of the oranges as well. He headed toward the bakery section, glancing through the different cakes and breads, not noticing that Sebastian had walked off a bit, heading toward the deli section to get food that may not last as long, but that they could eat that night.

 

“You know, this place is awfully empty.” Kurt mused, bending a bit to look at the items behind the bakery glass. He let out a sharp cry suddenly when a face stared back. At least what was left of a face. “Shit!” He cried out, swinging back from the glass as the zombie snarled.

 

Sebastian ran over from the deli, tossing the cheese and lunch-meat he was carrying into Kurt’s cart just as the zombie managed to crawl around the glass, snarling and swiping at Kurt. Kurt ducked, fingers sliding over the bat tucked into his cart, yanking it free before swinging it hard into the zombie’s stomach, causing it to fall. Sebastian grabbed his own bat, knocking away the gnarled hand that was reaching for Kurt’s leg.

 

Kurt panted, standing up and glaring down at the zombie as it struggled to get up off the floor, hands reaching for anything within its grasp. He lifted the bat over his head, lips pursed in anger right before he slammed it down right in the zombie bakers face, the force cracking the bat in half. He kicked the, now broken, bat to the side, managing to kick the monster’s head once again as he wiped at the brain matter on his pants, sneer firmly in place. “You know, you could have just _told_ me you were out of cheesecake.”

 

Sebastian let out a relieved laugh as he reached over the body on the floor, not caring a single bit about the blood as he curled his fingers in Kurt’s shirt, pulling him into a rough, adrenaline filled kiss, his free hand curling his fingers tightly into the hair on the back of Kurt’s head. His pounding heart finally starting to calm as Kurt returned the kiss. He pulled back with a soft sound a few moments later, an amused, relieved smile on his face. “You always going to make my heart jump, little bird?”

 

“That’s the plan.” Kurt replied breathlessly before smiling and pulling back, his nose wrinkling at the sight of his clothes before pushing the cart forward, almost stomping as he turned toward the clothes. “I hate walmart.” He sighed. “But I hate mysterious gunk worse. Let’s get some clothes. I’m sure the cheerio girls would want new clothes at least. Those cheer uniforms can’t be comfortable covered in blood and zombie bits. This isn’t Highschool of the Dead. If I have my say there will be less pantie shots, that’s for sure.”

 

Sebastian just laughed as he followed as they headed toward the clothes. “Come on, time for the fashionista to do his work. Functional AND stylish. You’ll be the talk to the town.” He teased. “The tastiest tidbit on everyone’s menu.”

 

“You’ll be thinking the same once you taste me.” Kurt smirked, looking Sebastian up and down before licking his lips and giving him a coy look. He turned to sift through the jeans, a stack of tanks and shorts already in the cart, ignoring the hungry look Sebastian gave him. He tsked, tossing anything they could use into the cart as well before looking through the sports bras and the like. Luckily he knew the girls sizes from the Lady Gaga week. He completely ignored the small groan at his back when he bent over to grab socks from the lower racks, shifting a bit and stretching, just to tease.

 

“Can’t wait.” Sebastian murmured finally, giving Puck a lascivious grin as the other walked up. He eyed him up and down, hunger still in his eyes, his lower lip tucked between his teeth.  “And now, just to make everything fair...” he gave Puck a toothy grin, reaching over to pull Puck into a kiss. He leaned back so he was pressed against the shelf behind him, not caring in the slightest when clothes fell to the floor. Not when Puck returned the kiss with the same amount of hunger, pinning Sebastian to the shelf with a soft growling sound that made Sebastian’s blood sing.

 

He didn’t really want to stop, but had to pull away when he heard laughter and catcalling. Peering over Puck’s shoulder, he smirked at the sight of the rest of the group watching them. Kurt returned the smirk before he guided the girls into the fitting rooms to change from their cheer uniforms into the pairs of jeans, shorts, tanks, and underthings he had folded over one arm. His free hand tugged lightly at Sebastian’s and Puck’s hair as he passed, blowing them both kisses.

 

“Pervs.” Sebastian snorted, still breathless from the kiss, a small smile slipping onto his face as Puck showed reluctance to let go when he tried to slip away.

 

“Hey, you’re the ones kissing in the middle of Zombieland’s Walmart! We’re just waiting to see if the beef goes on sale. I hear it goes quick.” Finn snorted at his own joke, gesturing toward the doors. “We need to go. I think we’ve got all we can hold in both the truck and the Nav for the moment, we need to get headed towards the bank.  Before the cashiers come back from break.” He grinned, one hand twirling his pole as he ignored the new blood spatters that now decorated it.  “Or, well, I actually don’t think they’ll be coming up from _that_ break anytime soon.”

 

Kurt sighed as he and the girls came back, shaking his head at Finn’s crowing. He pushed Puck gently away from Sebastian, soothing him with a soft smile when Puck huffed, hands running along their backs before going to drag the cart behind him as they headed toward the doors. “Come on you two. Mack later. Bank now.” He teased, smiling at Puck’s snort of amusement. “If you’re good, maybe you’ll get more than some macking.” He grinned at Puck’s and Sebastian’s quickened steps, turning to thank Quinn as she slid him a new bat from where she had shoved any improve weapons she could find into the cart she pushed.

 

Finn used the pole in his hands to wave them on imperiously, past the cash registers  and towards the doors, a huge grin on his face. “Your total today is zero dollars and zero cents. Have a nice day, and remember: Walmart is your home for low prices for the Zombie Apocalypse, guaranteed!”

 

It took Blaine and the others three different CVS stores to find one that wasn’t currently surrounded with various ex-town members. Sliding from their cars and standing in front of the store, they looked to each other for a moment, gathering strength in the numbers they had.

 

“Okay,” Mike murmured, mentally going by what they had in his back seat and in the van. “Meds, toiletries, any non-perishable food, all the water, and I’ll kiss whoever finds me some cinnamon gum and raspberry lemonade Blistex.” He grinned, his pole resting on his shoulder with his other hand on his hip.  “Make this run count guys.” Mike laughed, sliding open the door to the CVS and stepped inside, eyes flicking around. He gestured for Mercedes and Sam to stay on guard with the cars.

 

Blaine headed toward the pharmacy with Eli in tow, talking quietly about what they had, what they needed more of, and what they needed to find. Blaine let his hand slip around Eli’s waist, comforting the other as they talked, filling one of the handbaskets with all the painkillers they could find, handing that off to Sam to load up before grabbing another basket.

 

Hunter and Jeff hunted through the food aisles, quickly filling up two large rubbermaid tubs before pushing them out for Sam and Mercedes to load, turning toward the wet wipes and hand sanitizer, loading up a handbasket of each those, bickering over whether or not they should worry about more chapstick then what they had grabbed already. Jeff already had a tube of the requested Blistex in his pocket along with a three pack of Big Red. When he presented it to Mike on the way to hand off more handbaskets, he had to laugh as he was swept up into a hug, a large, smacking kiss on his cheek as Mike crowed about how Jeff was now his top favourite.

 

Wes and David slipped into the prescription area of the pharmacy, flipping through the different medications and filling a handbasket with those, quickly heading to the seasonal aisle, thanking anyone that was listening that the garden supplies meant rope and other things that they would be able to use.

 

“At least it wasn’t too close to Valentine’s day” David mused as he shoved trowels into the box he’d emptied from the prescription area. “What would we be able to do with chocolate and stuffed animals?”

 

Wes just grinned. “Well, we _are_ travelling with girls. Girls who have their periods. And would need--” He trailed off, dawning horror growing on his face. “ _Fuck_! Mike! Stock up on those tampons and pads won’t you?“ He called out. “We didn’t get any at Walgreens and I have no idea if the girls even remembered at the other stores!”

 

Mike laughed from where he was already loading boxes into a cart, waving a box of Tampax over his head to show Wes. “Way ahead of you. And trust me, I doubt they’d forget something like _that_.” He smirked at Mercede’s laugh of approval as he handed the rubbermaid tub filled with different boxes of tampons and pads, going back to shove another full of what he could from the shelves, going on what he remembered from which ones Tina liked.

 

They had loaded the cars up and were just about to leave when it happened. Mike had just opened his door to slide into the driver’s seat when Mercedes’ cried out in horror. He jerked around, watching as everything seemed to go into slow motion.

 

Runners. They weren’t prepared for the runners.

 

Mike’s hearing picked up the pounding of his heart as he spun to grab his bat. The others scrambling to pick up their own weapons. But it was too late. Mercede’s hand had just wrapped around her pole when the runner lept onto Sam. Mike’s hearing went out in shock as the zombie snarled, sinking teeth into Sam’s neck and ripping out his throat. Sam crumpled into a heap, the zombie still tearing at flesh when Mike’s hearing came back in, the first thing he heard being Mercede’s scream.

 

He bolted around the car, pole gripped tightly in his hand just as Wes ran up to pull Mercede’s back from the carnage, forcing her into Mike’s car and slamming the door as Mike and David took care of the zombie. Mike didn’t want to look down at what he knew was blood covering his pants and shirt. He knew a majority of it was Sam’s.

 

Mike choked, barely making it to the grassy area beside his car before he was heaving, emptying his stomach as he clung to a lamp post. After a few moments, he stood, wiping his mouth and pressing his lips into a pale, shaking line as he turned and forced himself toward the car, sliding in and starting the engine, ignoring the feeling of sinking in quicksand. Mercede’s was crying and having a breakdown in his passenger seat, but all he could do was slide his pole, covered in Sam’s blood, in the back seat and drive off after Blaine’s van.

 

They were almost to the bank when he felt hands gently tugging on one of his arms. Glancing over he caught sight of a still crying Mercede’s, taking a wet wipe to Mike’s arm, cleaning him up as best she could through the tears and sobbing, her whole body shaking with her hiccuping sobs.

 

“N-no more.” She hiccuped, reaching over as they drove to clean his other arm before wiping at his neck and cheeks, tossing the wipes out the window as she ignored the tears rolling down Mike’s face, reaching for another wipe to get the blood off Mike’s jaw. “No m-more. I’ll d-die before I let an-anyone else end up like th-that.”

 

Mike could only reach up to grab her hand, squeezing it tight as they headed down the empty highway. Mercedes clung back just as tightly, still crying though now her face was set in a determined frown. Mike nodded, gripping the wheel tighter as he agreed, his own face no longer pale, but grimly set.

 

“They better take me next. Because they won’t get anyone else if I’m alive.”

 

 

Kurt pulled up to the gun store, chewing on his lower lip. “I hate guns, always have. I know how to use them. I just don’t like them.” he sighed, rubbing his face and swatting at Sebastian as the other laughed.

 

“You don’t like anything, do you little bird?” Sebastian teased, reaching over to flick Kurt’s nose as they stood watch, the others going through the store to grab what they could. Kurt frowned, swatting Sebastian’s hand away from his face, hand flicking through the air as if dismissing him.

 

“I like _you_. Though I have _no_ idea why.” He snapped, glaring and shifting to rest his bat on a shoulder. “You and Puck. Both of you are the bane of my existence.” A soft look flitted over Kurt’s face. “And yet, I still like the two of you.” He paused long enough for Finn to drop off a load of different guns and ammo, grinning as he loaded one of the rifles. “Though, what a way for me to finally open up fully enough to admit it, hmm? Being hounded by zombies and trying to keep from turning into a Happy Meal.”

 

Kurt passed the loaded rifle to Sebastian before turning to a couple pistols, eyeing them for a moment before digging a holster out of the box, slipping them around his own shoulder and hip. He quickly loaded them, settled the pistols into their home, and pursed his lips as he looked around. “They need to hurry. I have a bad feeling...Oh, shut _up_!” he smacked Sebastian’s arm when the other started laughing. “I’m serious! Something’s wrong…”

 

Just then, the others ran out, shoving the boxes of ammo and guns into the Navigator, hopping into the cars. Jeff paused beside Kurt, eyes wet. “We have to move. The others...I don’t know how, but we still have cell signal. Nick just called....” he paused, chewing on his lip, his hand going up to Kurt’s bicep to give it a comforting squeeze. “Sam fell, it was one of those things that are a lot faster than the firsts. They couldn’t stop it in time.” He whispered before slipping into the Nav.

 

Sebastian turned to Kurt as the other paled, a shaking hand going to rest on the Navigator’s door as the other grabbed his chest. He took a step forward toward the shocked teen. “It’s okay, little bird.” He soothed, reaching out to take that hand into his own and catching Kurt’s eyes, his chest aching at the tears. “Come on. We need to go to the bank. Mercedes is going to need us.” He guided Kurt into the passenger seat, taking the keys and jumping in the driver’s spot himself as he took off, following Hunter’s directions as the other called them out from behind him.

 

He took one of Kurt’s hands after Puck managed to wiggle his way over the console and into the front seat, keeping Kurt on his lap, Kurt straddling his legs. Kurt’s face was pressed into Puck’s neck, his fingers clutching at Sebastian’s. “Never again,” he murmured after a few minutes, peeking out to stare at Sebastian. “Don’t _ever_ laugh at my bad feelings again.” An arm wrapped around Puck’s shoulders as the fingers in Sebastian’s tightened.

 

“I won’t.” Sebastian promised, bringing Kurt’s hand to his lips. “I won’t, I promise Kurt.”

 

Puck stayed quiet, rubbing Kurt’s back as he watched the passing scenery. His other arm curling just under Kurt’s lower back, keeping him close. Any other circumstances and he might have turned this into a nice way to distract Kurt. But now was not the time. He frowned, lifting his chin a bit so Kurt can hide under it as his eyes scanned the hell that had happened in such a short time. Wrecks, stopped cars, puddles of blood and just a lot of trash was everywhere he could see. It didn’t even really look like Lima they were driving through. It looked like a ghost town. He sighed, turning and ducking his face to kiss Kurt’s forehead as Hunter’s hand reached out, pointing the bank out to Sebastian.

 

Pulling into the parking lot, the group exited the cars and immediately set about making sure the bank was empty and clean of the living impaired. As soon as the all clear was given, the Navigator and truck were unloaded; Sebastian sitting on top of the cars with guns, keeping an eye out. The others dragged the supplies inside, stacking them in the vault while Puck separated them into neat stacks, taking inventory as it did with a legal pad and a pen that Hunter had thrown him. Hunter then guided Finn into dragging the generator into a safe place, showing him how to work it when the inevitable shutdown happened to the electricity. They couldn’t run it all the time of course, but it would help to power the things they needed for a while in an emergency.

 

Kurt set about loading the different guns, the soft click of each bullet slipping into the magazine making his chest settle from where panic had it gripped tightly, settling it further when each magazine slid home into the gun he was working on.

 

With a soft sigh, Kurt finished loading the guns, loading the extra magazines and arranging them on one of the desks. He looked up at a relieved noise floating over from where Quinn and Santana were fiddling with the controls near the door. Quinn was grinning happily, pointing things out to Kurt when he came close enough to see.

 

“These are blast strength doors! Even when the power goes out, they won’t just _open_. They have to have a key card. And Hunter was saying they had extras in the back so we can even each have one, just in case.” Quinn explained, showing Kurt where the key slot was. “It runs off of batteries when the electricity is off. Kind of like a hotel I guess. Good thing we managed to grab a bunch of AA batteries at the Walmart.”

 

Santana grinned, pointing to the little diagram she had spread out on the wall next to the keypad, her free hand pinning it to the textured surface. “And look, this little entry way can be sealed off from the actual bank. Same key can open both the front door, and the entryway door. So we can get everyone into the entryway, clear it of any assholes, lock the front door, and enter the bank all safe and sound. The windows apparently have a completely reinforced glass as well as that webbed metal cage that you can lower. It will make us look like we live in the bad side of town, but hey, I figure the zombies are kinda like thugs and thieves.” She shrugged, hope in her eyes as she continued to look over the schematics.

 

Tina walked around, noting down on her own little legal pad where everything was located, just so they could find it easier. She hummed, stepping into a small, shut off room and, staring at the other door before tugging it open. She grinned, waving Jeff behind her when he asked her what she was doing. She headed up the stairs and onto the roof of the bank, letting out a soft laugh at the expanse. Jeff grinned back at her, cautiously making his way to peer over the chest high wall that lined the roof and into the street below. He tilted his head, looking toward the road before bolting back downstairs, tugging Tina behind him and making sure the door was secured.

 

“Guys! I see the van up the road!” He panted, coming to rest in front of Kurt. “They’re booking it too, will be here any second.”

 

Kurt looked up, nodding to Jeff as he handed Finn the pistol he just finished loading. He turned to Puck, telling him to grab Sebastian from where the other was still in the vault, kissing his cheek and headed toward where the girls were still studying the schematics. Quinn quickly agreed to stay behind and man the doors while they got everyone inside. Santana just grinned, saluted Kurt, grabbed one of the rifles, spinning on her heel to let Tina lead her to the roof.

 

Once the van and the car were parked, they rushed to start unloading, not speaking until most of it was safely inside. They had just came to unload the food, and Kurt had just pulled Mercedes into a tight hug when Puck grabbed his elbow, whispering quickly. “Incoming. Runners. We won’t be able to make it back to the doors. Looks like a fight, Ahuvi Sheli.” He jerked forward, lips grazing Kurt's cheek as he grabbed the pistol out of Kurt’s shoulder holster and taking aim, pulling the trigger and cursing softly as it only caught one of the swarm in the arm.

 

Kurt shouted for Quinn to seal the main door, yelling for the others to head for the entryway as one of the Zombies fell to Santana’s rifle. He turned, his other pistol in his hand as he managed to knock one down himself. He didn’t see the one runner heading toward him until Mike slammed into him, pushing him into the entryway with the others.

 

Mike’s pole swung, ignoring any part of his body that was yelling at him. Yelling in pain, or to stop, or even to run. He felt his heart clench as he saw Mercedes fall out of the corner of his eye. It only upped his determination. No more. He wasn’t going to let any of those bastards get into the bank. Wasn't going to let any more of his friends die. He sneered, kicking the zombie again for good measure before bolting into the entryway, slamming the door shut and collapsing, his mind finally catching up to the pain radiating from his arm. He grabbed his arm, trying not to cry out.

 

Shaky, hysterical laughter and sobbing rang through the entryway as the teens slowly fell from the adrenaline high. Hugs were passed from person to person as they took stock of those left, searching for injuries and soothing ruffled nerves.

 

Sebastian had just pulled away from giving both Puck and Kurt a hard kiss, his shaking hands still tangled in their hair, when the high, whining sob echoed around them like a death cry. He jerked his head toward the sound, his grip tightening before letting his hands slip down the other two teens’ back, fisting in their shirts at the sight.

 

Kurt peered over Sebastian’s shoulder toward where Tina was now crying, clutching onto Mike’s arm with a white-knuckled grip. His arm and shoulder were bloody, leaving a trail to his bicep where a still oozing wound shone out like a beacon. A sweat had already broken out over Mike’s skin as the boy was panting hard, face twisted in pain.

 

“He’s been bitten!” Wes cried out, trying to tug Tina away from the shaking, pale Mike. Mike finally got the strength to push Tina away, panting hard. He tried to speak, his mouth working but words refusing to spill out as he slid down the wall, his head leaned back against it as he panted, body starting to shake.

 

“Tina, it’s too late for him!” Finn pulled her further away as Wes grabbed the rifle from where Sebastian had set it against the wall, swallowing hard as his shaking hands took aim. He quickly lowered it, however, when Tina was able to pull away from Finn and blocked his line of sight, arms spread to the side. Tina reached out, grabbing the rifle and tugging it up and out of his grip before starring Wes in the eye.

 

“I need to d-do it.” She whispered, her trembling lips set in a grim line. She didn’t need to speak any louder as everyone’s eyes were on her, their minds scrambling, trying to think of something, _anything_ , they could do. She looked between the rifle and the still quivering Mike, her eyes watering as Mike gasped for air, his eyes swirling around in his head to take them all in, a small, sardonic smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. She knew she didn’t have much time before it changed him, so she had to act quickly. Tina moved to kneel next to him, giving him a trembling smile before kissing his cheek and standing once again.

 

“I love you.” Tina whispered before she took a deep breath, her whole body shaking. Finn reached out as if to stop her, or at least brace her, but she shook her head, watching as Mike’s eyes fogged over and his bloodied lips started curling into a snarl.

 

“I will _always_ love you.” She whispered again, tears in her eyes as she brought the rifle up, taking careful aim and pulling the trigger right as the zombie reached up to grab her with a guttural growl. The sound of the gunpowder and the blast doors slowly opening covered up her sobbing as she sank to the ground, caught by Finn.

 

 


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yakiri- one of the names Puck calls Kurt. Means ‘my darling’ pronoucned Yah-key-ri
> 
> Ahuvi Sheli- one of the names puck calls kurt. means “Lover” more male gendered. pronoucned AH-who-v shell-eye

** CHAPTER FOUR **

 

Kurt was frozen, watching as Santana and Quinn rushed into the entryway, eyes widening and face paling at the sight that greeted them. He watched in a daze as Finn slowly lead Tina off, talking to her in a soothing tone that wasn’t even making it through her tears yet. His eyes scrambled over his friends, the lack of Mercedes shocking him even further as he fought to keep from breaking down.

 

Instead, he watched even more as Puck stepped up to guide the others into cleaning up, wrapping the body in garbage bags and carrying it up to the roof. He knew that the body was probably thrown over the edge where Tina wouldn’t see it again, because just seeing the spot on the wall where the bullet struck after going through the head will set off the tears.

 

He could only sit and stare as the blood was cleaned away carefully with massive amounts of Clorox. Stare at the space and swallowing back his own panic. So many. They had lost so many friends...no, they’re family now, not just friends. They were a family, and they kept losing members. He stayed where he was until Puck and Sebastian gently tugged him away to one of the offices that they had decided would be the bedrooms. Kurt was pushed slowly until he was sitting on a sleeping bag, the other two settling beside him to wrap around him. It was only then that he realized the tears streaming down his face, sobs caught in his throat.

 

“It’s okay, little bird.” Sebastian whispered against Kurt’s ear, moving him around so one hand was buried in Kurt’s hair, the other around his waist. His chest hurt as he heard Kurt let out a soft, pained cry, turning to tuck his face in Sebastian’s neck, one hand clinging to Sebastian’s shirt, the other grabbing Puck’s. Sebastian let Kurt cry for a bit, murmuring soothingly into his ear and locking eyes with Puck as the other pressed closer. He felt Puck kiss his forehead before leaning down just a bit to nuzzle into Kurt’s hair, absently humming what sounded like a lullaby.

 

 

They stayed like that for almost an hour before Finn slid into the room, guiding a still sobbing Tina behind him. Kurt only had to lift one of his arms from where it was on Sebastian’s shoulder for her to slide into his lap, her face tucked into the other side of his neck.

 

“We’re family.” Kurt finally hiccuped. “We keep losing family.” He pressed his lips together before taking a deep breath. “We need to get moving. Need to get this place set up as our base of sorts.” He set his lips in a thin line. “Couple days rest. Then I want to see if anyone else made it. My dad…” His throat closed as he let his mind linger on his family for the first time since this began, his eyes squeezing shut.

 

Puck nodded, rubbing Kurt’s back. “I doubt mine made it.” he murmured. “But… maybe Beth and Shelby did? They lived in an apartment complex, so they might have been able to barricade it.” He drifted off, his brows furrowing, only easing up with Sebastian cupped his cheek in his free hand.

 

“I don’t think Mom made it, Kurt.” Finn whispered, accepting the hug Tina offered as she had climbed off of Kurt’s lap. He almost clung to her, hiding the lower half of his face in her hair. “She had to work that morning’s shift, remember? She was covering for Mrs. Fritz. Nurses never make it very far in the the movies and games.”

 

Kurt’s face screwed up once again, barely managing to hold back the sob. “Keep looking forward, right?” He muttered, his grip on the other two tightening. “We’ll check a couple houses, go see about Shelby and Beth. Then we’ll come back here to plan what’s next.” He nodded to himself, the plan making him relax enough to settle back against Puck’s chest, still straddling Sebastian’s lap.

 

“Come on, Yakiri.” Puck whispered, kissing his hair. “Let’s get this place set up. Make it a bit more like home, hmm?” He smiled, shifting to stand and dragging Kurt with him, helping Sebastian up as well.

 

Kurt nodded, letting Finn and Tina stay in the room while he and the others headed into the main lobby. Quinn and the others had already started dragging furniture around, most of the desks moved out of the offices or shoved against walls to make room. Kurt went through each cubicle, making sure each had water and sleeping bags.

 

He managed to keep himself busy doing this, not realizing when Puck and Sebastian started plotting with grins and mischievous eyes. He guided the girls to shift through food for something to eat that night, leaving Hunter and Jeff with them. Kurt smiled sadly at Blaine and gestured for him and Eli to try and get some rest, sending Wes and David to do the same.

 

By the time he had reached the furthest cubicle, the one that was more for the manager of the bank, he had to pause, staring in confusion. That one was already decked out. The desk was shoved into a corner, bottles of water lined up neatly along a portion as well as some snack foods. He turned in confusion as he heard Puck step up behind him.

 

“Wh--” he stopped, watching as Sebastian stepped into the room, setting a couple other items on the desk, causing Kurt to turn bright red at the sight of a lube label. He turned to hide his face in Puck’s chest, flipping them both the bird when they started laughing.

 

Sebastian set about using the sleeping bags they had brought in to make a pallet big enough for the three of them before walking up to press along the other side of Kurt, sandwiching him between him and Puck. He relished in the squeak he drug from Kurt, his lips pulled into a smirk.

 

“Like our surprise, Kurt?” Puck murmured, a grin splitting his face wide as he felt the smack to the arm that Kurt gave him. He waggled his eyebrows to Sebastian, his grin growing wider. He shoved it down, however, forcing it into a calm smile before he tilted Kurt’s head back to look him in the eye. “You don’t have to do anything. We aren’t going to push you. And right this second, it may not be wise to begin with, with what happened.” He kissed Kurt softly, tugging lightly on his hair.

 

Kurt relaxed into the kiss, smiling at the words. “Okay,” he murmured as he leaned back. “Thank you, Puck. Thank you, Bastian.” He hugged them both close, pressing his lips together to keep from crying again. “Let’s go back out there and make sure the others aren’t making a mess of Puck’s stacking.”

 

Puck made a fist, waving it in the air and huffing playfully as he turned to walk out. “They better not! Else I’ll can them in jam jars!” He grinned as he heard Kurt’s snorted laughter, turning his head to look over his shoulder just in time to catch Sebastian’s amused eye-roll.

 

Settling the rest of the building into the others rooms managed to consume the next couple of hours. They split up the backpacks, one for each room, before heading to the Vault. The majority of the supplies they had managed to load into the bank before the swarm hit was spread out between the packs. These packs were stored in various places in the bank so if someone had to leave, they could grab one of the packs and manage to fend for themselves. They doubted they would need it, but figured it would be a good plan just as a back up.

 

The rest of the supplies was very carefully stacked and inventoried in the vault. The group made sure there were also sleeping bags and the majority of their personal items in the vault as well as that was the ‘panic room’ so to speak, in case things got hairy. Or in this case, bloody.

 

Kurt could only roll his eyes as someone had taped a bunch of paper to the entry way door. When he read the message he turned to stare at Finn, who quickly pointed the finger at Nick and David.

 

“Really? Don’t Open, Dead Inside?”

 

“What? Appreciate the culture, Kurt!” David grinned.

 

“Well, for one, shouldn’t it be dead OUTside? Not inside?” Kurt raised an eyebrow at David, amusement on his face. “Though I get why you didn’t put it on the outside. So. My question is, what other signs have you put up?”

 

“You’ll find out.” David hummed, pulling a strip of tape out of the dispenser, hiding a piece of paper and shooing Nick toward the back of the bank. Nick cackled, hunched over his papers and grinning.

 

“Shhhh, Anakin, show you I will the trickery I hold dear.”

 

“Dude, no going Yoda on me, we need to figure out how to sneak Santana’s onto her wall without her seeing it first.”

 

Kurt just eyed them both warily as they drifted down the hall. “Should I be worried?” he asked, looking over to Sebastian who was trying not to laugh. He watched as Sebastian slowly lost that fight, his shoulders trembling as he tried not to cough he was laughing so hard, his hands on his knees and his head shaking side to side.

 

“Nah, that’s them. They tend to go a bit nuts when they feel stress in the air or in themselves. I think they just like acting the fool in order to make someone else crack a smile.” Sebastian panted, having finally stopped his laughing, wiping tears off his face. Puck just furrowed his brow, leaning down the hall and calling out after the boys.

 

“You better not mess with our room! I’ll know if you do and I have things I can do to your own supplies, Nicolas! David, you may not have someone you’re fucking...well, yet, but that doesn’t mean you’re in the clear if something happens!” He smirked with satisfaction as he heard two disappointed whines floating back toward them as well as some rapid shuffling.

 

A few minutes later, the two had wandered back into the middle of the common area, grinning widely and shifting through the food, bickering to each other as they pulled together some sandwiches and tossed a few cans of fruit around, Nick attempting to juggle.

 

Kurt snatched a can of mandarin oranges out of his juggling, kissing Quinn’s cheek as he leaned over for the can opener, and tossed another can of peaches at Nick when he started whining about Kurt messing him up. Opening the can brought Puck closer, causing Kurt to have to guard his oranges with a playful sneer, the tenseness and the pain lessening just a bit in his heart.

 

 

Later that night found everyone playing cards in the common area. Tina was still pressing close to Finn, sniffling every now and then but also laughing twice as much. Jeff was sitting in Nick’s lap and stealing his cards, doing nothing but wiggling in mischief when Nick huffed.

 

Kurt was sprawled between Puck and Sebastian, occasionally tossing cashews at Santana’s head, causing her to fling her walnuts in return. Puck was arguing poker rules with Hunter, completely ignoring the pile of assorted nuts that was steadily building in his lap when Kurt and Santana’s aims were off.

 

Kurt moved into Puck’s lap, straddling his legs and kissing his cheek as he eyed Santana for a moment, looking between her and the can of cashews in his hand. He gave Santana a smile before standing slowly, moving to stand over Santana and dump the last of his can over her head, rushing to the vault and grabbing the bottles he had hidden earlier, ignoring her shrieks.

 

“I come for a truce!” he cried as he walked back into the room to Santana’s death glare. He moved his hands from behind his back to show them the wine bottles. “I have beer too!” He squeaked, shoving one of them into Santana’s hand, grinning and blowing her a kiss before grabbing another and plopping down on Sebastian’s legs, yanking the cap off the bottle in his hand and chugging down a couple swallows.

 

Sebastian just watched him, licking his lips and tugging the other bottle from Kurt’s hand to take his own drink. It didn’t take long for the others to follow suit, gathering the other bottles and cans from the vault and spreading them out. Quinn shook her head, along with Wes, saying they would keep watch over the rest as they drank. Just in case.

 

It didn’t take long for Kurt to feel more relaxed than he had been in the last few days, grinning widely as the others played I’ve Never, cackling and demanding stories that just had the others rolling around laughing.

 

“I’ve never went streaking through the school singing ‘Rockin’ Robin’.” Nick grinned, watching closely as David and Jeff both drank, cheeks flushed with more than just the beer and wine as the rest of the group laughed.

 

“I’ve never masturbated in the locker rooms” Hunter raised an eyebrow as Puck, Sebastian, Finn, and Kurt drank. Kurt just grinned at all the stares.

  
“Hey, do you realize how bad it is to have a boner in the locker room and be gay in McKinnley? The bathroom stalls in the locker room were my friend.”

 

Puck laughed, pulling Kurt into his own lap, nuzzling behind his ear. “Hey, I would have helped, you know I would have.” He teased, loving how Kurt basically went boneless in his lap. He let out a soft sigh as Kurt tilted his head to the side. He wouldn’t take it too far. He wouldn’t. Not with Kurt having been drinking.

 

Sebastian watched them with a small smile, turning to shove Hunter’s shoulder, “Dude, really? You can’t say that! You have to say things you’ve never done. And trust me, I’ve caught you enough times for that one.” He playfully sneered, batting away Hunter’s return shove.

 

They ended up play-wrestling, finally just calling it quits for the night after Santana started a wine shot battle with Finn. (“Really, Santana, are you really surprised that wine shots would cause him to throw up?”) They all called out their good nights, heading to different cubicles and offices to roll out the sleeping bags and try to sleep, Wes taking the first watch shift.

 

Kurt stumbled, pulling off his clothes down to his underwear. He turned, almost crashing with Sebastian’s chest, looking up at him with a grin. “Hello there, Bastian.” he murmured, his voice slurring just enough to be noticeable. Reaching up, he pulled Sebastian into a heated kiss, tugging them both backwards until they fell onto the sleeping bags, pulling away as the breath was knocked from him. It didn’t take him long to press back into another kiss.

 

Sebastian let the kiss continue until he felt Kurt try to take it further. “No Kurt,” he panted, pulling back a bit and capturing Kurt’s face in his hands. Kurt let out a soft whine, pouting up at Sebastian. Puck had just sat down beside them when Kurt tried to pull him down too.

 

“Why not? I want you. I want both of you.” Kurt panted, licking his lips and watching with wide eyes, glazed with more than just arousal. Puck gave him a tiny smile, running his hand down Kurt’s arm soothingly.

 

“Because, Yakiri, you’re drunk. We’re tipsy. And earlier you weren’t ready. We aren’t going to take advantage of the alcohol blurring your senses.”

 

“But I want to!” Kurt growled, though he let his hands fall back to his sides.

 

“Then, little bird, we’ll try again in the morning. But not now, not when you’re drunk. We want you fully with us when we make you fall apart.” Sebastian leaned down, kissing Kurt’s forehead before stripping down to his boxers and stretching out beside him. Puck quickly followed, a hand on Kurt’s chest.

 

Kurt let out a drawn out sigh. “Okay. Morning then, promise?” He flung his hands up, holding out his two pinkies with a grin. Sebastian and Puck just rolled their eyes, smiling as they hooked their pinkies.

 

“Promise, Kurt.”

 

“Promise. As long as you still want to.”

 

Kurt nodded, contented with the answers only to drift off seconds later. Sebastian looked over at Puck, laughter alighting his eyes. “Well, we won’t be bored.” he offered with a grin.

 

Puck looked down at the teen sprawled out between them, lips parted softly and eyelashes fluttering. “No, we certainly won’t. And I’m not just saying that because we live in Zombieland now.”

 

 

Wes grinned from his post in the common area, gun sitting next to him and a note pad under his other hand, scribbling furiously. He loved drawing, anything really, and he was drawing what he thought was happening in each room. Though mostly that was sleeping, the office in the back sounded like it might be an interesting pile to draw, at least.

 

“So, any bets on how early their noise will wake the others up?” He jumped at the sudden voice, turning to see Quinn standing in the doorway of her and Santana’s room, a grin on her face. She walked up to the table, sitting in one of the office chair and resting her elbows on the table, her chin on her hands.

 

“Hmmm, I think that depends on how late Kurt sleeps. I could tell before the drinking how close he was to just jumping their bones.” Wes gave her a wry smile, flipping to another page in the legal pad and eyeing her up and down before sketching her out on the lined paper.

 

Quinn grinned, smiling brightly for him as he drew, holding the pose for the few minutes it took him to finish the quick sketch before letting the pose drop, her arms crossing on the tabletop. “It’s really good.” She waved her hand over the picture, her eyes sparkling. “You draw really well, Wes.”

 

Wes gave her a small, almost shy, smile before he ripped the page from the pad and dated it, signing his name with a pompous flourish that made Quinn laugh. “For you, my lady.” He bowed, sliding the picture across the table, pulling her hand back slowly to kiss it with another bow at her thanks.

 

Quinn’s smile grew warmer as she folded the picture into a small square, winking at him as she tucked it into the pocket of her denim shorts. “It’s my good luck charm.” She gave her pocket a pat, looking at the time and smiling. “Come on, time for you to sleep. I woke up to take over your shift.” She led him to the area he shared with David, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Sleep well, Wes.” Quinn whispered, sliding her hand along his back as she headed back to the commons.

 

Wes grinned widely, watching her head back before turning to slip into his sleeping bag, looking over to see David awake and grinning widely at him, eyebrows waggling lewdly.

 

“Oh, fuck off, David.” He laughed, shoving his friend before laying down completely, his eyes looking out the door, eyes starting to slid closed as he watched Quinn sitting at the table. He grinned widely as he drifted off, the last sight meeting his eyes being of Quinn rubbing a thumb along her pocket, smile soft.

 


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yakiri- one of the names Puck calls Kurt. Means ‘my darling’ pronoucned Yah-key-ri
> 
> Ahuvi Sheli- one of the names puck calls kurt. means “Lover” more male gendered. pronoucned AH-who-v shell-eye

** CHAPTER FIVE **

 

Kurt opened his eyes groggily, wincing as his eyes adjusted. He licked his lips, wrinkling his nose at the taste in his mouth before carefully turning his head to the side, taking stock of his position and unable to keep the chuckle from escaping his lips. He was in the middle of a three person cuddle pile. Sebastian’s head was on his chest, one of his arms flung up over them and curled loosely around Kurt’s head, the other around his waist. Puck was curled around them both, his arm tangling with the one around Kurt’s waist, the other in Sebastian’s hair, his head on Kurt’s stomach.

 

Kurt’s grin widened as he slowly tried to slip away, the arms around him tightening. “Come on guys, I really have to use the restroom,” he whined playfully. He thanked them softly when their arms loosened to let him escape. Kurt scooped up his toiletries, heading for the restroom and tried valiantly to scrub the taste of wine and death from his mouth.

 

One he returned, he saw that both of the other teens had woken up, and were brushing their teeth using water bottles. “Ugh, heathens.” he teased, flicking the cap of the gatorade he had just opened at them. Taking a long drink he sighed happily. “God, that makes me feel almost human. Weird, my hangover isn’t near as bad as the Bambi incident.” He frowned, staring at his gatorade in thought.

 

“Wine gets you drunk faster, but typically doesn’t give you too bad of a hangover.” Puck grinned, stretching and flipping the cap back, watching as it bounced off Kurt’s shoulder and at the wall. He raised an eyebrow in challenge when Kurt looked up, his stomach warm at the grin that stretched over his face.

 

Kurt set down his gatorade, stalking toward Puck, face stretched into a grin even as he tugged Puck down back onto the sleeping back, straddling his waist. He leaned forward, bracing himself on Puck’s chest and grinning. “Ha!” He teased. “Pinned ya!” He sneered playfully, leaning forward to kiss Puck’s cheek, only to let out a squeak as Puck wrestled him over, laughing. Kurt wiggled and squirmed, somehow managing to roll them back until Kurt was once again straddling Puck’s waist. He pressed his hands to Puck’s shoulders, his face split in two he was smiling so big.

 

“HA! Pinned ya again.”

 

Sebastian laughed, his hand reaching over to tug Kurt’s head back gently by his hair, kissing him hard, sucking his lower lip into his mouth. He swallowed Kurt’s moan, seeing Puck move out of the corner of his eye.

 

Kurt whimpered into the kiss as he felt lips against his throat, nipping and sucking up a mark that he just knows the others will tease him about later. Not that he really cared at that point, as his stomach clenched with how badly he needed them both. He was a teenage boy, after all, so he wasn’t really surprised to find himself quickly growing harder as he panted into Sebastian’s mouth.

 

Puck grinned against Kurt’s throat, carefully untangling Sebastian’s fingers from Kurt’s hair to pull him closer, whispering in his ear. “What do you remember from last night, Kurt?” When Kurt just hummed in question he chuckled. “You wanted it so badly then, so badly. But we both promised. And we won’t break our promise. If you don’t want to, you need to tell us, Yakiri.”

 

Kurt flushed darkly as he remembered, grinning a bit sheepishly. He leaned into the lips on his ear, feeling Sebastian run his hands down Kurt’s back.  He let out a surprised yelp when Sebastian grabbed his hips, thumbs pressing into the small of Kurt’s back. The yelp quickly lowered into a moan as he hid his face against Puck’s throat for a moment.

 

“I want it,“ he whispered, nipping at Puck’s neck as he rocked his hips down, eliciting a small gasp from the teen under him. He grinned toothily down at Puck, letting his hips start a swaying beat against him, dancing to the song that ran through his head.

 

Sebastian licked his lips, watching as Puck arched up against Kurt, his hands moving with Kurt’s hips, eyes locked on the small of Kurt’s back. He wanted to suck and kiss at those dimples that rested just under the small of his back. Sebastian leaned forward, kissing and nipping along Kurt’s shoulder, dark eyes watching Kurt’s jaw fall as his mouth fell open in a pant.

 

“Look at you.” He grinned, one hand slipping around to slip just under Kurt’s waistband, teasing the skin there with his nails, raking it lightly, moving to straddle Puck’s legs behind Kurt. “So receptive. I wonder what noises you would make with Puck down your throat. Or, maybe I want to spread you open and listen to the noises you make as I fuck into you.”

 

Kurt reached back, digging his fingers into Sebastian’s thighs, tugging on them until Sebastian scooted closer. Kurt moved so he was rocking down against Puck before pressing back against Sebastian, his mouth open slightly in a pant. He kept his body undulating against both Puck and Sebastian, changing the beat in his head without thinking as his thighs began to tremble.

 

Puck’s hands slid up Kurt’s stomach to his chest, fingers teasing and tugging on Kurt’s nipples, making the slightly shorter teen cry out, his hips jerking off beat. He moaned softly, one of his hands sliding down to Sebastian’s thigh, gripping him tightly. “What are you dancing too?” He managed to ask, his hand skirting up Sebastian’s side.

 

Kurt gave him a small grin before he leaned forward, purposefully grinding back against Sebastian. “Crazy in Love by Beyonce,” he whispered in Puck’s ear, his breath catching as Puck latched onto his neck, arms sliding around his waist to grip him close. Puck chuckled in his ear at the same time as Puck’s hands slid into his underwear to grab at his ass, pulling him off tempo and into a hard grind.

 

“You’re wearing way too many clothes,” Kurt murmured against Puck’s ear, pushing himself up off of Puck’s chest a little. “Want to feel you both. I’ve got an idea, but I want to see and feel.” He gave Puck a grin, rolling his hips once more before sliding to the side, ending up sprawled out on the sleeping bags, hair sticking up.

 

Sebastian stood, licking his lips as he looked up and down Kurt’s body. He was quick in shucking off his own boxers before tugging on the bottom of Kurt’s, sliding them down his legs and off into the corner of the office room. He wasn’t paying attention to Puck as he slid his hands along Kurt’s inner thighs and pushing his legs apart, settling in the ‘V’ created. He pulled Kurt into a kiss, his hand sliding down Kurt’s side to his hip, rubbing along the bone with a thumb.

 

Puck slipped out of his underwear, grinning and grabbing the lube to bring it closer to them before settling down beside again, watching and shamelessly tugging on his cock. He leaned over to slid his hand along Sebastian’s ass, swatting him lightly and tugging on him. “So, Sebastian, what should we do with our little Kurt?”

 

Sebastian arched into Puck’s hand, grinning as he pulled away from Kurt’s mouth. “Want to fuck him. Want to watch as he sucks you off. Would you like that, Kurt?” He hummed, kissing down Kurt’s chest.

 

Kurt groaned, nodding and trying to sit up, only to be pushed back down by a hand on his shoulder. He looked up with blown eyes, watching as Sebastian shook his head before reaching for the bottle Puck had set on the floor. His eyes were locked on Sebastian’s hand as he squeezed out some of the lubricant, smile softening along with his eyes. They glinted when they noticed his stare, though, his mouth tugging into a devious grin.

 

“First, though, we’re going to stretch you out. Can’t have you hurting at all, and besides, I want to make sure all you’ll be thinking of is of the pleasure while I fuck you.” He purred, leaning over to kiss along Kurt’s jaw. His hand moved Kurt’s left leg sideways before the other trailed slick fingers along Kurt’s cleft, swallowing the gasp with a kiss as he slowly pressed one finger into him.

 

Feeling Puck’s eyes on him, Kurt arched, his body trembling at the intrusion even as he fought to relax. It wasn’t that hard to will his muscles to loosen when Sebastian was kissing him so hungrily, he dazedly thought that Sebastian could probably steal his breath. He felt Puck’s hand slide along his stomach, plucking and teasing his nipples into peaks before moving to lazily tug on Kurt’s cock, leaving the other a shuddering, whimpering mess, as he rocked between the hand on him and the finger in him.

 

Sebastian slowly slid a second in a few moments later, scissoring carefully and tugging at his rim to try and stretch him as much as possible. He soothed Kurt’s whine with a deeper kiss, pulling away to pant against his jaw. “God, you’re so tight.” He grinned, tugging again on his rim before very carefully slipping a third finger in, pausing at Kurt’s whimper and letting him get used to the burning stretch, hand petting Kurt’s stomach soothingly.

 

Puck took up the role of kissing Kurt through the burn, his hand buried in Kurt’s hair, tugging lightly and swallowing his moans. Kurt’s hand shot out to wrap around Puck’s cock, his fingers tangling with Puck’s own as he let the other set the pace, even when Puck had to slow down to keep himself from coming before the fun started.

 

Once Kurt fully relaxed around him, Sebastian spread his fingers slowly, twisting and hooking them until Kurt was whimpering, pressing back to try and get more. Sebastian could only grin though, as he slid a fourth into him without pulling free, leaning down to nip and suck at his hip, leaving a dark bruise.

 

“Fuck! Sebastian, stop teasing,” Kurt groaned against Puck’s mouth, more panting against his lips than actual kissing. He reached down, his hand twisting into Sebastian’s hair as he tried to pull him up so he could bitch him out to his face. He, instead, whined sharply as Sebastian’s fingers disappeared and Puck pulled away. Before he could complain, Sebastian’s hands were on his hips, guiding him to turn over.

 

“Get on your knees, little bird,” Sebastian murmured against his skin, grinning as he tugged him onto his hands and knees, one hand running down Kurt’s spine. “There you go. Look at you, all stretched open and wanting. Waiting for my cock to fill you up.” He couldn’t help but tease, grinning like a loon when Kurt snapped back, the effect ruined by the breathless quality of his voice.

 

“Fuck me, asshole, or should I just finish myself off and leave _you_ wanting?”

 

Puck snorted softly, shuffling to tug Kurt’s head closer to him, kissing him deeply. “Well, if he won’t do it, I will.” He teased, flashing a challenging smirk over Kurt’s head to where Sebastian was kneeling behind Kurt, his hands on Kurt’s hips.

 

Sebastian just laughed, bending to press a soft kiss in the small of Kurt’s back. “Ready?” He asked, keeping his voice soft and waiting until Kurt had nodded again before lining up. “Let me know if I need to stop, okay? I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“I’ll hurt _you_ if you don’t hurry _up_ ,” Kurt snipped, his jaw dropping a bit when Sebastian pressed forward. Kurt fought to relax, panting harshly. He was distracted, though, when Puck wiggled under him enough to kiss him comfortably, letting Kurt kiss and bite his way down Puck’s neck as he finally relaxed, spreading his knees just a bit wider.

 

Sebastian tugged Puck further under Kurt by using his knees, patting them and letting his hands drift back to Kurt’s hips, his thumbs pressing into the devits just above Kurt’s ass, pressing gently and grinning at the groan Kurt let out. Carefully he pulled back a bit, pressing forward and gauging Kurt’s reactions, not wanting to cause him to tense up again.

 

“Fuck, do that again,” Kurt whimpered, looking over his shoulder at Sebastian, pushing back himself when Sebastian didn’t seem to do it quick enough. He let out a soft moan, lips parted in a pant as he buried his face in Puck’s neck.

 

“Like that?”

 

“Yes, now do it again!”

 

“Pushy, pushy…”

 

“If you don’t, I’ll flip you over and ride you through this floor.” Kurt snapped, letting out a shocked moan as Sebastian gave a hard thrust. “Think he liked that thought.” He panted, grinning against Puck’s neck as Puck shook with laughter. The next slide forward brought Kurt’s hips in alignment with Puck’s, making both teen’s breath stutter  as their hips ground together.

 

“He either liked that, or didn’t, hard to tell.” Puck panted against Kurt’s jaw as Sebastian moved into a smooth rhythm. Sebastian grinned toothily at Puck over Kurt’s shoulder as he leaned down to suck a hickey into Kurt’s skin. Kurt arched his back, giving up on trying to speak at the moment as the English language decided to leave him when Sebastian managed to strike his prostate.

 

“Fuck!”

 

“That’s what I’m doing.” Sebastian panted into his ear, using his hands to rock Kurt’s hips down onto Puck, gazing down Kurt’s back to where he was pistoning into him. “God, you look gorgeous like this.” He praised, one hand slipping off of Kurt’s hip to rake down Puck’s side, watching as the teen under Kurt bucked his hips with a soft cry.

 

“Fuck, Bastian,” Puck hissed, his head thunking onto the floor as Kurt’s hips kept rubbing and grinding, driving him crazier with each brush, the path slick with sweat and pre-cum. He reached up, cupping Kurt’s face in his hands, eyes locked on him.

 

Kurt’s eyes were blown and dark, his lips bruised from biting at them and from kissing, parted and panting. His cheeks were flushed and his bangs were stuck against his forehead with the sheen of sweat that covered all three of them. His eyes fluttered each time Sebastian rolled forward into him, sending him grinding against Puck’s hips.

 

“Close,” Kurt managed to whisper right before he reached back, his hand managing to grab a hold of Sebastian’s hip, trying to get him to go faster. His other arm shook before he went to balance himself on an elbow, his hand tangling into and tugging at Puck’s mohawk, his breaths coming faster and faster as the heat in his stomach twisted tighter and tighter.

 

“Fuck, me too.” Puck groaned, just the sight of Kurt’s face almost enough to tip him over. He heard Sebastian echo Puck’s words. Puck gasped, his breathing sharp as Sebastian rocked his hips faster, making Kurt’s mouth fall completely open, his eyes widening before squeezing shut tightly as he came, spilling all over Puck’s stomach, dragging him over the edge with him.

 

Puck wrapped his arms weakly around Kurt, holding him tightly and giving him a bit of support when the brunet all but collapsed, the only thing holding him up being Sebastian’s grip on his hips. Puck could tell from where he was lying that Kurt was going to be able to add fingertip bruises to his mark count.

 

Kurt whimpered, shifting a bit in Sebastian’s hold on him, looking back over his shoulder, his face completely wrecked, hair tufted up everywhere as he locked eyes with Sebastian. He let an almost hungry look cross his face, biting at his lower lip.

 

“Come on, baby. Fill me up,” he teased coyly, surprised when Sebastian’s hips stuttered and fell off rhythm when the other came. He groaned, turning to plunk his face against Puck’s shoulder, not caring that they were all sweaty and gross. He was basking, almost purring against them as Sebastian eased out, a hand rubbing Kurt’s lower back when he winced.

 

“Fuck, we need a shower.” He laughed, his arm flopping to the side in a pale imitation of his usual dismissive wave. “Also, we need to do that more often. Though with wet wipes handy.” Kurt grinned as he felt Puck chuckle, Sebastian sliding to the side to curl close, grinning.

 

“I guess it’s a good thing that Nick insisted that they grab as much lube as they could carry.” Sebastian laughed at the wrinkled nose Kurt gave him. He leaned forward, kissing the tip of Kurt’s nose before gently brushing his lips across Kurt’s.

 

“We’ll steal all the lube. They need to find something else if they want to use it.” Puck grinned, hearing rustling around going on in the common area. “I guess either we had some listeners, or we were an unintentional alarm clock.”

 

“Please,” Kurt snorted. “Unintentional my ass. You both knew what you were doing.” He groaned, pushing himself to the side and staying where his body had flopped. He was sticky and could really use with some Advil to make sure his muscles wouldn’t cramp up. “Speaking of my ass,” he muttered ruefully, sending them a small grin. He didn’t regret it.

 

“Whoever got the free Radio Show this morning, bring me Advil and wet wipes and you might get a second showing later on!” he called out toward their door, grinning as the rustling grew louder, a small laugh drifting their way before he heard footsteps heading toward their room.

 

He just sat up, covering himself a bit when a knock came on the doorjamb. Quinn waited until she was invited in before grinning widely and winking at the boys, waving the packet of wet wipes and the bottle of advil in the air, as well as more gatorade.

 

“Nice show, boys, and from the sounds of it, Nick and Jeff decided to make it a duet.” Her grin only widened at their laughter. She set the items on the floor next to Kurt before straightening and reached up to push her hair out of her eyes, eyes sparkling with laughter. “And some of the others were awake too, but I think you woke Wes and David. Who still haven’t stopped laughing at the incredulous look on Tina and Finn’s faces. It’s actually providing a quality entertainment experience to go with our breakfast.” She paused, her smile softening as she looked directly at Kurt.

 

“I approve. Though, I already knew about Puck’s skills. Seems Sebastian’s matches, lucky you.” She leaned down, kissing his and Sebastian’s cheeks, lightly whacking Puck in the back of the head playfully and turning to slide back out of the room.

 

Kurt just shared a grin with the other two before raising his voice. “Nick! Jeff! You owe us. If you don’t pay for trying before you buy, you must fork over all lube bottles and you owe us a second boon.”

 

“Aye Aye, Captain! I shall finish swabbing this here matey and get to searching for ye doubloons! Arrrrrrr….where’s all the rum?”

 

Of course, he really shouldn’t be surprised with the response he heard quite clearly through the walls. He couldn’t help but laugh, feeling content with where he was. Maybe not with the fact that he didn’t have a bed, the electricity wouldn’t last much longer, or the fact that they were currently holed up in a bank with zombies shambling around outside. But, he was content right that second with the day that he had.

 

After all, it’s not like he had to worry about homework anymore.

 

 


	7. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yakiri- one of the names Puck calls Kurt. Means ‘my darling’ pronoucned Yah-key-ri
> 
> Ahuvi Sheli- one of the names puck calls kurt. means “Lover” more male gendered. pronoucned AH-who-v shell-eye

** CHAPTER SIX **

 

Puck, Sebastian, and Kurt had made it back into the common area, each dressed in shorts and a tank.  Each grabbed a bottle of water and some of the honeybuns that Santana had snagged from the Walmart when Nick came almost skipping from his and Jeff’s room to the vault, humming “Yo Ho” loudly, proclaiming that he was off to find the boon for his captains, less he have to walk the plank.

 

Sebastian just grinned, rolling his eyes and flopped down onto one of the comfortable chairs that had been in the lobby of the bank for customers. He tugged Kurt into his lap, pulling Puck to sit on the arm of the chair and practically clung to them both. Puck just rolled his eyes, smiling and tangling his hand in Sebastian’s hair.

 

“Is someone feeling royal today, Bastian?” He teased, eyeing the way Sebastian was sitting like a king on a throne. He glanced up as Nick came scampering from the vault, throwing himself down in front of the other boys with a wink, a soft cry of ‘not worthy!’ falling from his lips. He pushed what he had found into Kurt’s lap before groveling on the floor at their feet, making the boys laugh.

 

“Oh!” Kurt let out a surprised, happy sound. “Where did you guys get this?” Kurt grinned, inspecting a jar of brown sugar and vanilla sugar scrub, his eyes drifting over the other items in his lap, chuckling softly under his breath. “So, sugar scrub, a lovely assortment of coloring books, Crayolas, Lindor truffles, and waterless body wash and shampoo? What did you do? Attack a CVS for things you knew I would like?” He reached down to pat Nick on the head, gaining the other boys grin in reply.

 

“That’s exactly what he did,” Jeff called from the doorway to their room, his hair a mess and a dark mark on his collar bone from where it was showing from the tank he wore. “Said he had gathered a few things to bribe you, should the need arise to keep the Robin Hood of these merry wise men from clocking him.” Jeff gave a roguish grin at the groups incredulous laughter. “And he’s keeping the flavoured lube for a better bribe, I highly recommend the cherry one. The lemon smells good but tastes like chemicals.”

 

Quinn just sat in her own chair, one leg crossed over the other as she watched the three boys laugh, Kurt leaning down to hug Nick and almost falling off Sebastian’s lap before the older could grab him. She let a soft smile cross her face at the sight, looking up when she felt a gentle touch to her shoulder, thanking Wes when he handed her a fresh bottle of water, her lips curling into a shy smile. She could feel a connection there, and while she knew it was fast, she hoped it would last. Last as long as she could tell the connection she felt between Sebastian, Puck, and Kurt would last.

 

“So, I know someone asked this already but, why is Nick always the one cracking jokes and making references and basically making a goon out of himself, anyway? Doesn’t that get exhausting for him to do all the time?” Santana raised an eyebrow from where she was sprawled out on the floor on her stomach, her chin cushioned on her crossed arms as her eyes tracked the comedic bowing and scraping Nick was doing, Sebastian and the others acting their own parts and sneering playfully at him, Puck’s foot tapping him over and laughing at the squeaking plea that Nick let out as he fell.

 

“That’s just Nick.” Jeff joined her, laying down completely and flinging his arms out, grabbing Nick’s ankle. “He’s a big ball of goof. He loves making others laugh and he feels that if he’s acting the crazy, comedic spaz, then maybe he could make at least one person crack a smile. It doesn’t help that he’s that way naturally. It’s not like he has to try. And now that the world’s gone to shit, I personally think it’s a good quality to have.” Jeff laughed, tugging lightly when Nick began flailing, clinging to Puck’s leg and begging.

 

“Please m’lords! Don’t let this foul beastie take me away!”

 

Jeff snorted. “Foul Beastie? You know damn well I’m not foul, nor a beastie, Nicolas!”

 

“Oh, but my dear Jeff, you are a beastie. A beast in bed, moon of my life!” Nick fluttered his eyes dramatically, reaching over to tug playfully on Jeff’s hair, causing the other boy to let out a small battle cry and wiggle up to tackle him, wrestling playfully, much to the amusement of the others. Especially when they rolled into Santana, causing her to yelp and shove them away, screeching about keeping their foreplay away from her hair.

 

“This is just who they are.” Blaine laughed, raising his voice just a bit to be heard over the playful war sounds coming from the floor. “Actually they tend to be worse at Dalton. It’s like all sense leaves them and all filters too. Eli walked in on them one day and without missing a stroke, Nick just asks if Eli would like to join the show or just pay for box seating.”

 

“What?” Kurt stuttered out a laugh, his eyes and nose crinkling at the thought, his eyes bright. He leaned back against Sebastian’s chest, idly playing with Puck’s fingers, his foot moving to nudge Nick over from where he had Jeff pinned down to tickle him.

 

Hunter walked in, toothbrush hanging from his mouth and still half asleep. He came to stand in front of the wrestling ex-warblers, one eyebrow raised. He waited for a moment to be acknowledged, his mouth twisting into a smirk around his toothbrush when he wasn’t. He straightened up, his chest puffing out just a bit and his shoulders squaring, causing Kurt to watch closely as Hunter’s chin lifted.

 

“WARBLERS! ATTEN-TION!” His voice rang out around the bristles as if he was an army drill sergeant. The two on the floor froze, as well as Sebastian and the others that had been under Hunter’s leadership the past couple of years. After a moment of silence with the boys peering up at Hunter, he grinned, pulling the toothbrush out with a small pop and nudged Nick with his foot, “Just wanted to see if it still worked.” He teased.

 

Nick let his jaw drop, pouting for a bit before looking down at Jeff, raising an eyebrow. It only took him a few moments to receive a nod of truce, Jeff’s eyes flicking over to Hunter’s legs with a smirk.

 

Nick let out a bright grin, reached up to wrap his hand in Hunter’s shirt, tugging the ex-captain to floor with a renewed battle cry, the toothbrush flying across the room as Hunter let out an indignant squawk.

 

“Attack!” Nick cackled, helping Jeff pin Hunter down and twisting out of any hold the now laughing Hunter tried to get them in. The others were content to watch, laughing and calling out tips to each of the boys as they wrestled and fought until Hunter managed to capture Nick in a headlock, rubbing his fist over Nick’s hair in a noogie.

 

“Run Jeff! Save yourseeeeeeeelf!” He cried, faking a rather brilliant death tumble, taking Hunter down with him. Jeff grinned, tackling them both and wrestling Hunter to the ground.

 

“Revenge! I shall avenge you, Nicky!” He cackled, even as he rolled off of Hunter, giving the other an opening to pin Jeff to the floor, a smirk crossing his face. “Oh no! Help me Nick! He’s got me!”

 

“Never!” Nick launched himself from where he had rolled next to Sebastian’s feet, grabbing Hunter as he rolled over them and landing on Santana, who only let out a soft ‘oof’ before knocking them off with a swat, scrambling to get into the chair next to Quinn.

 

Hunter laughed, his face more open than it had been in days as he rolled Nick’s ‘dead’ weight off of him as he went back to Jeff, straddling his waist and narrowing his eyes, fingers dancing on Jeff’s sides. Jeff, on the other hand, tried to move out from under him, laughter reaching his eyes as he smiled, trying to bat Hunter’s hands away.

 

Hunter just gave Jeff a mischievous grin, pinned the blond’s hands to the ground, and leaned down to whisper as he hovered over Jeff’s face. “So. I win. What do I get as my prize?” He asked, watching as Jeff broke out in an answering grin, his eyes flicking over to where Nick was splayed before tilting his head back just a bit, meeting Hunter halfway into a kiss.

 

The room fell silent as Hunter pressed into the kiss, deepening it and sliding a hand into Jeff’s hair, tilting the blond’s head just enough to let him lick into the smaller boy’s mouth. Jeff let out a soft sound, his own free hand sliding up Hunter’s stomach and chest to twist in his shirt, holding him close. His pinned hand curled into a loose fist.

 

Heads swung between the kissing couple to where Nick was sitting up, a huge grin on his face and something soft in his eyes. Nick looked around, his smile softening even more at the looks of bewilderment and confusion on his friend’s faces.

 

“Do you realize how long Jeff and I have been trying to get Hunter? For someone that says he’s not even remotely bi-sexual, he sure is gay.” He gave a teasing, fond smile to the couple on the floor in front of him. “Been trying for at least a year. But every time it got close to maybe him returning our feelings, he’d distance himself again. Looks like he’s ready to stop fighting it.”

 

“That’s because I refuse to lose more time than I have already.” Hunter panted as he pulled away from the kiss, locking eyes with Nick. “I’ve already lost a year. And now that the world is hell, I’d rather have what I want than to worry about making sure the feelings are real. They are, just so you know.” His smile was bright as he tilted his head a bit for Jeff as the blond leaned up to nip at his jaw. “They’re real.”

 

Quinn’s hand went to rest on the one on her shoulder, fingers tangling with Wes’. Hunter had a point. Why should she wait to have what she desired, just to make sure? They could die at any moment. She could feel this way for years, or for days, doesn’t make them any less important in this world of blood and zombies. They are real at this very moment and that’s all that matters. She turned her head to the side and up just a bit, just enough to lock eyes with Wes. A small, contented smile crossed her face as she felt the hand on her shoulder tighten just a bit in understanding.

 

Sebastian watched as Nick scrambled over to where Hunter was at that proclamation, letting out a soft cry as he yanked the other boy into a hard kiss, his free hand tangled in Jeff’s hair to tug on it lightly. A smile crossed Sebastian’s face as he held Kurt closer, feeling the arm Puck had thrown around his shoulders tighten. Hunter had a point. Now was the time to act on feelings that he had pushed back for so long. He already had, but he knew exactly how deep they went. Even if just for him. He knew how much he already cared for the two next to him.

 

A small laugh broke out over the teens as Nick let out a sharp whine as he stood, tugging Hunter and Jeff to stand before dragging them toward the room they shared. “Okay, I love you all dearly, my friends, but I need Hunter to fuck me like a year ago, and the need to destroy Jeff’s mind is strong with this one.”

 

Kurt leaned over to stare down the hall, his teeth showing with how big his smile was. “At least make it into the room!” He called from where he could see. From where he was placed, if he leaned over he could see down the hall, while the others couldn’t. “Hunter! Hands out of Nick’s pants unless you _want_ me to watch.”

 

“You’d be jealous, don’t lie.” Hunter called back, his voice almost wrecked as the sound of tearing fabric followed, barely audible. Kurt blinked, his eyes widening as he watched Nick slid to his knees, ripping Hunter’s pajama pants almost completely off. Nick bit at his lower lip, raising his head just enough to stare up at Hunter, his tongue flicking out as Jeff watched from where he was leaning against the doorway.

 

Nick had somehow managed to press Hunter to the wall, his hands on the others hips. His eyes flicked over to Kurt before they trailed down from Hunter’s eyes to his cock, leaning forward to tease as his lust-blown eyes flicked up just in time to catch Hunter’s own eyes rolling back in his head.

 

Kurt licked his own lips, his eyes glazing over just a bit as he watched Nick slowly swallow Hunter down. He forced his own legs to cross to try and hide his arousal, even though everyone knew exactly what he was hiding. He felt Sebastian’s hands gripping his hips just a bit harder, causing him to whimper softly as he felt Puck run a hand up and down his arm.

 

Jeff watched Nick bob his head, his eyes moving from that up to Hunter’s face before pulling the teen into a kiss, his hand resting lightly on Nick’s head. After a moment that hand left to take one of Hunter’s from where it had pressed against the wall. He twined the hand into Nick’s hair and showed him just how to tug the other’s mouth onto his cock faster to drive Nick to whimpers, small gasps bursting from his nose and throat each time Hunter pulled him back.

 

Kurt’s lower lip was caught between his teeth, his hands gripping the material across his thighs tightly, bunching his shorts up in his fists. Santana grinned from where she was sitting. “At this rate, Kurt’s going to have to take his own leave to _his_ room.” Quinn just covered her laughing lips with her hand, nodded in agreement, and laughed when Kurt flipped them off, eyes still locked on the others.

 

Hunter pulled Nick away from him, ignored the whine to tug Nick up into a harsh kiss. “Room. Now. You have thirty seconds to be naked and spread out for me.” He let go of Nick’s hair, watching as he scrambled into the room, turning to Jeff and yanked him into a hard kiss, pushing him against the wall and letting a hand slide into Jeff’s pants, wrenching a moan from the blond before he pulled back, panting. “You too.” he growled lightly, watching as Jeff slid down to the floor before managing to pull himself back up and into the room.

 

Kurt let out a soft whine, pouting as he straightened up, Hunter stalking after the other two into the room, his view blocked by walls, even as another high pitched moan echoed through the hall. He smacked Sebastian’s thigh as the other started laughing. “Don’t laugh, rude.” Kurt huffed, his voice strained as he leaned back against Sebastian’s chest, head tilted back onto Sebastian’s shoulder, breathing deeply to try and calm down, Puck’s hand in his hair not helping as those fingers tugged.

 

“Get a room.” Blaine teased, watching as Kurt arched his neck to press into Puck’s grip, his hand going to tug Puck to hover over him, licking his own lips before he lurched up into a kiss. He laughed as Eli smacked his arm, reaching back to tug on Eli’s earlobe.

 

“Shush, free show Blainers.” Eli hissed, his grin widening as Kurt spun himself around to straddle Sebastian’s lap, rocking forward with a sharp hiss, lips still attached to Puck’s. Sebastian slid his hands around to grab at Kurt’s ass, helping him grind down harder, lips working a dark mark on Kurt’s collarbone.

 

Kurt whimpered, pulling back from Puck’s kiss and rolling his body forward, teasing both himself and Sebastian before slumping down, his face pressed into Sebastian’s shoulder as he fought to calm down, hand caught in Puck’s as the other went back to his spot on the arm of the chair.

 

“Okay, so I’m a voyeur apparently.” Came a soft voice from where Kurt’s face was pressed to Sebastian’s neck. Sebastian just chuckled, nodding and rubbing Kurt’s back.

 

“It’s okay, little bird, I kinda had that idea anyway.” He smirked as he felt Kurt’s face heat. “And besides, I don’t think Hunter and Nick really minded giving a show. I kinda think it gets Hunter’s rocks off even more.”

 

The group chuckled, the easy, calm atmosphere returning as everyone relaxed. Kurt hated to break it bringing up the elephant in the room, so he let it continue until Hunter, Jeff, and Nick returned an hour and some change later. Their hair was a mess and Nick had a huge love bite on the side of his neck, matching the one on Jeff’s bicep. They stumbled in to catcalls and whistles, Hunter happily flinging himself down onto the floor and tugging the other two down next to him, absently wrapping around them both as if he was his old cat.

 

Kurt smiled, licking his lips and winking as Nick caught his eye. He turned to where he could face his friends, his family, with a serious frown on his face. “What’s the plan?” he asked, watching as the room fell silent and everyone looked toward the trio on the chair.

 

As if it sensed the sudden serious mood, the lights flickered before shutting off, leaving the teens in the dark with a soft cry coming from Tina. Finn hurriedly grabbed the battery operated lantern on the desk, turning it on and blinking in the dim light. The sun had already set and the lantern only did so much.

 

Kurt lept into action, cursing softly. “Quinn, check the blast doors, Santana, the windows. Blaine, Eli, you two check and make sure the generator is secured. We aren’t going to use it now, but we need to make sure it’s set up for that point. Tina, Finn, you two stay here and find all the lanterns, I think they’re stashed under the tables. Hunter, you, Jeff, and Nick head to the breakroom, get the perishables out of the fridge, we’ll go ahead and finish those off tonight for dinner. Puck, you and Sebastian help me make sure the roof is still secure. Wes, David, find where the rest of the guns had gotten stored and set them up on the spare table in the corner.” He called out the orders, grabbing his gun from where he had slid it under the chair, watching his friends rush to check on things.

 

He headed to the roof, his mouth set in a grim line as he slowly walked the parameter of the roof, Puck and Sebastian scouting the rest of the area before calling the all clear. Kurt peered over the edge of the roof, only yanking himself back when he saw a few zombies that stumbled past the bank. They had gotten extremely lucky with the bank, but sooner or later their hungry ex-townmates will figure out they’re in there. And that won’t end well.

 

Heading back inside, the groups met back in the common area, bunching the chairs just a bit closer together. Hunter flopped onto a chair with Nick in his lap, Jeff sitting at his feet. Puck and Sebastian had switched spots, Kurt sitting in Puck’s lap and rubbing his temples.

 

“Okay, so, obviously we can’t just spend the rest of our lives in this bank. It’s nice and all, but sooner or later we’re going to have to leave. Even if it’s just to resupply. We weren’t able to get the food from the Warbler Van, and we can’t depend on it still being there. Even if it is, we’re going to need more eventually. And…” He drifted off, squeezing Puck’s hands tightly.

 

“And we need to see if any of our families made it.” Puck finished for him, holding Kurt tightly, kissing his hair. “The Hudmels, My mom and sister….Beth.” he finished, his eyes flicking to Quinn who looked pale. He watched closely as Wes leaned down, whispering softly in Quinn’s ear, making her relax back into the chair with a soft nod.

 

“So, we’ll rest tomorrow, plan it out more thoroughly, and then head out to see who made it?” Nick spoke up, playing with Jeff’s hair. “Then what?” His breathing hitched as Hunter tugged him back by his hair, kissing his neck before cuddling him close, his hand joining Nick’s in Jeff’s hair.

 

“Well, the CB radios. We can always see if we aren’t the only ones to think of them.” Kurt offered, picking at his cuticles nervously. “You never know.” He hummed, looking up as Sebastian grabbed his hands to stop the picking. “Maybe there will be help.”

 

They all fell silent then, eventually just passing out the last of the lunch meat that had been in the fridge, talking softly and keeping close to each other. They knew that chances were slim that there will be a permanent safe place, but they were going to savor the safety they currently had.

 

Now, just to plan just how they were going to survive the hell outside their blast doors.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yakiri- one of the names Puck calls Kurt. Means ‘my darling’ pronounced Yah-key-ri
> 
> Ahuvi Sheli- one of the names puck calls Kurt. means “Lover” more male gendered. pronounced AH-who-v shell-eye


End file.
